Wet Dreams
by luciferius
Summary: Hinata meets the boy of her wet dreams... literally. Redux begins at Chapter 9. Note:Will be back up entirely in a day or two.
1. Wet Dreams Original

Wet Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: This story is extremely sexual in nature and may not be fit for the innocent or young

Chapter One: Perverted Dreams

Summary: All her life, Hinata's had dreams about Naruto in their past life. She would dream about their childhood. But this last month, she's been having sexual dreams about Naruto and she's always sexually frustrated in the mornings. One day, she really "meets" Naruto at her school though. What will Hinata do when she meets Naruto in life and not in her dreams?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Naruto, ahh," I moaned as he looked down at me with those gentle eyes. He smiled at me as his hand trailed down from my shoulder to my breast. He pinched my nipple slightly and the burning sensation of it was just so overwhelming. _

"_Hinata…" he whispered as he took the other nipple into his mouth. "Please…" Hinata pleaded as she weaved her hands into his hair._

_His other hand was under her knee and pulling it to give him better access to her. He was fully naked and his member was throbbing at her entrance, wanting to get inside of her. And Hinata wanted it to too. It was so heavy with desire, pulsing and impatient._

_She wanted to feel complete, with him inside of her deep and hard, throbbing and pushing. "Please Naruto…" she moaned as_ _his hand let go of her knee and traveled down to her core. He touched her there and she was so wet and ready for him._

_He continued to suckle on her breast as he pleasured her down there, moving in a circular motion. She squeezed her hands in his hair, urging him on and wanting him to stop at the same time. It was just very mind blowing. She was almost there. Almost there but she… wanted him to be inside of her. She wanted it so much. But… Naruto wouldn't do it._

_He was oblivious as always to her wants._

"_I-I'm g-going to come, Naruto…" Hinata panted. _

_That pressure in her stomach was building, building, higher and higher and higher and –_

"Beep, beep, beep," the alarm rang.

Hinata woke up and pressed the alarm button. Damn, another dirty dream again. She had been having dreams all her life about one certain boy. As a child, it had never been anything with sex or anything sexual in nature at all. But this last month, she had been having dreams about sex with Naruto.

She didn't even know this Naruto. In her dreams, at first she would just watch this hyperactive blonde boy. And as the dreams began to connect, she and this Naruto became friends finally when she was about 12 in the dream. She was also 12 in real life when she had the dream. At the moment, she was 16. She had been having dreams like this ever since she was like 5.

She had never told anyone because they might think she was crazy or something. But in all of her dreams, it was about Naruto and how they played together or how she would watch him. And then suddenly about three months ago in her dreams, Naruto and Hinata became a couple. They would kiss and Hinata would blush like crazy. But now they were having sex in the dreams and Hinata always woke up sexually frustrated.

She was wet down there even now. But, one thing was for sure. She, Hinata, was in love with Naruto, dream boy. Hinata blushed about it even now. Naruto was handsome in her mind. She had "known" him all of her life and would wait every night just to see him in her dreams. He was perfect. He was strong, brave and maybe loud but that worked in her favor. She was a quiet and timid person. He was so handsome and bright too.

Hinata smiled. _Oh well._ It didn't matter that every day she woke up sexually frustrated. All that mattered was that she got to see him in her dreams. She hoped the dreams never stopped. She hoped to see Naruto everyday. _He was everything to her_. In her dreams, he would always cheer her on and make her feel happier. He would encourage all of her efforts with that signature grin of his.

Hinata blushed just thinking about Naruto and his happy grin. He had a lot of different grins, she had learned. Especially after they made love or when he was teasing her about something. And when he came, his face was so… he looked like he was in so much pain and pleasure. Hinata felt a nosebleed coming on.

She needed to get ready for school. It was after all the first day of school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was dressed in her school uniform and was walking down the stairs to greet her cousin, Neji and her younger sister, Hanabi. Neji was definitely a morning person who loved the crisp air and early sun. Hanabi was a night owl who loved the stars and moon and staying up late. She hated mornings. She was standing right now, but her eyes were closed?

Neji was reading the newspaper to keep up to date about business and the world. Hinata went to go get a bowl of cereal to eat.

"G-good morning, Hanabi," Hinata smiled at her sister's standing but sleeping form.

"Don't even bother with her, she can't hear you," Neji muttered.

"H-have you already tried, Neji-nii-san?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah, I got injured actually," Neji winced.

Hinata giggled at this. "Neji-nii-san should know b-better than now to d-disturb Hanabi's sleep," she stated with a smile.

Neji just grunted at this. Hinata smiled to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata went to her assigned homeroom to get her schedule. Kakashi-sensei was at his desk, his feet on the table and reading his Icha Icha novel. There was a stack of schedules on the table. "O-ohayo, sensei," Hinata smiled at the teacher. "Yo," he greeted at her with a smile or what looked like a smile.

She looked for her schedule and looked at it. Her first class was Geometry in room 201. That was upstairs then. Hinata started making her way to her classes. _Maybe today she would make a new friend._

Hinata smiled at the thought of it. She didn't have a lot of friends because she too quiet and people didn't really like her because they thought she was weird. Her only friends were Kiba and Shino.

Kiba and Shino were her loyal protectors. They were her childhood friends and both came from good families. Her father had encouraged their friendship because the Aburame and Inuzuka family were both powerful. Kiba was loud and energetic. His best friend was Akamaru, a cute little dog that Hinata adored. Shino was quiet and intelligent. He was quite the genius, although he was shy sometimes and he liked bugs. Hinata didn't really like bugs, but Shino was her friend, so it didn't really matter.

Hinata finally found her room. She walked in quietly to notice that there was no one in the room. She must have been here early. Hinata shrugged. She went to go look at the seating arrangement. She found her name in the back room. She made her way to her seat and sat down. She took out her MP3 player and popped the earpiece into her ears. She turned to the song "Gimme all your Love" by Nana and started drawing.

As a habit, she drew Naruto out every morning. One day when they were 14, Kiba finally had asked her whom she was drawing. She had told him it was her imaginary friend.

"He looks really graphic," Kiba joked. Hinata looked down to stare at Naruto naked chest and signature smile. She blushed deep red as Kiba laughed his head off. Even Shino chuckled at Hinata's expense.

Today, she was just going to draw him wearing the school's uniform. She didn't know how long she was drawing, but she got really caught up in Naruto's eyes. She could just imagine how blue and deep they were in her dreams. Naruto was so handsome; her drawing of him could do him no justice. In the picture, he had on a sincere and content smile. He was looking at her with those eyes, something she could just drown herself in.

"He's really perfect," she sighed out loud.

"Yeah, I know, huh?" a voice said.

Hinata jumped and the papers flew everywhere around her as she stared at deep blue eyes and a very familiar grin that sent her nerves ringing alarms.

"Hello there," the person said as he grinned at her wickedly. Hinata gulped. _It couldn't be… how the… what…._ Hinata couldn't even think straight as she took in the real "Naruto" leaning against the desk before her.

He picked up the paper of himself that fallen to the floor. Hinata blushed and turned away, shocked beyond words. "This is a really good picture. And it looks just like me, so care to tell me your name?" he asked her. _Who was this psycho?_

"Ano…" Hinata stuttered.

"Hey! Hinata!" a voice yelled as a person entered the room.

"K-Kiba," Hinata felt so relieved.

"Eh? Hey! That's your imaginary friend you always draw," Kiba exclaimed as he took in Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, every morning, since we've been like 12, she's been drawing her imaginary friend. But she never told me you were real," Kiba smiled.

"Oh?" Naruto grinned even though he was a bit spooked out by this girl. _That's even more creepy..._

Hinata was now bending down to pick up the pictures and tried very hard not to look up at them.

"What happened?" Kiba questioned as he also bent down to pick up the papers scattered around the area.

"I just kind of surprised Hinata is all," Naruto also bent down to pick up the papers, but for an entirely different reason. He did it to get nearer to Hinata and to see her blushing face. He wanted to know who she was...

They all stood up.

"Yeah, Hinata is a bit skittish," Kiba teased her.

Kiba handed her the paper and Hinata took it timidly. Naruto gave her his paper as well as grinned as their hands brushed. "Hey! Great news, I have this class too, Hinata," Kiba grinned. "Now, I can copy your homework," he grinned.

Hinata furrowed her brow in disapproval, "But Kiba you shouldn't keep copying off mine or Shino's work," she stated.

"Hey, can I copy off your work as well?" Naruto urged.

Hinata blushed and couldn't look his direction.

Kiba noticed this and asked, "So do you two know each other?" Hinata blushed at his frankness and Naruto just grinned wickedly.

"Nope, not at all but I do hope we'll become great _friends_, right Hinata?" Naruto turned to her with a devilish glint in his eyes. It almost made Hinata just looking at it.

"So you mean, you guys never met before?" Kiba raised his brow in confusion.

Hinata shook her head no. "Wow, that's creepy and kinda cool. That must mean its fate or something that Hinata drew you up, huh?" Kiba had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I guess so," Naruto nodded his head with Hinata.

Kids started filling into the room. Hinata then sat down as Naruto and Kiba went to go find what seat was assigned to them.

Hinata sighed dramatically. How did this happen? When did dreams start becoming real? She thought about this morning's dream and blushed crimson. Did this person have the same dreams like her? What if he did? Hinata blushed.

"Hey, Hinata," a voice urged.

"We get to sit next to you," Kiba grinned.

Hinata looked to her right and left. Naruto and Kiba would be sitting next to her. She didn't mind Kiba that much but that person who looked like Naruto… she blushed at the thought. "By the way, my name's Naruto," he smiled.

"I'm Kiba and this is Hinata," Kiba smiled back at Naruto.

Hinata hit her head on the table. She really wanted to die...

As soon as the bell rang, Hinata wanted to run straight out the room. Instead, she settled for fast walk as she tried to get as far as away from Naruto as she could. But before she knew it, something grabbed her wrist and pulled her across the crowded towards a small and secluded corner. He pushed her against the wall and pushed himself against her. "Tell me how you know my face," Naruto demanded.

"Are you some sort of psychotic stalker?" he glared at her.

He was holding her wrists against the wall next to her ears. "Tell me because I really like to know how you know how I look," he threatened her. Hinata felt like crying. So he didn't know her? He didn't have the same dreams? He didn't know that she was his little Hinata-chan?

"I-I-I," her throat was frozen with fear. No matter the fact that this real Naruto and the one in her dreams looked alike, this wasn't her Naruto. Her Naruto was gentle, kind and warm. This Naruto… he was cold, scary and mean. He wasn't her Naruto. He didn't recognize her.

"I'm not a stalker. I didn't even know someone like y-you existed," Hinata told him.

"Isn't it too much of a coincidence then that I look exactly like the person in your drawing," his voice was rough and laced with steel and venom.

"I'm n-not a stalker. But the person in that drawing would never do something like this!" Hinata yelled at him, angry at him for breaking her image of him.

"That person and you are not the same," Hinata stared at Naruto straight in the eyes. They weren't the same person. No, not at all. The Naruto before her was shocked for a moment but then he grinned.

"Are you just messing with me or something? Or is it… that you really, really, really like me?" Naruto whispered into her ear. Hinata shivered at his words and his breath against her skin. He was so close to her.

"N-no… I'm in love with someone else," Hinata stuttered.

She felt his attitude change.

"Oh? Who is it?" Naruto asked her.

"I-I haven't met h-him yet," Hinata replied.

"How is that possible then?" Naruto looked confused.

"Can y-you let g-go of me?" Hinata begged as she shifted uncomfortable under his body and gaze.

"For now," he whispered.

Naruto walked away with a grin on his face. At first he was a bit flattered that she was drawing him. He hadn't known he was that great. But as things progressed, he got to thinking that this girl was really weird and creepy. Maybe she was a stalker? You never knew. People out there were so creepy. And this girl was really weird with her white eyes and long dark hair.

Kiba seemed to be interested in her though. More than a friendly interest as well. However, Hinata had been oblivious to it. She was blushing the entire time. Her skin was really pale too and that didn't help hide the blush. She was cute when she blushed though he had thought to himself. But she was really… weird. He was flattered and all that she liked him a lot but… his heart was set on another girl at the time.

Naruto grinned and ran over to his friends, Sasuke and Sakura. This was his ideal girl: Sakura Haruno. Even though she was Sasuke's girlfriend, he really didn't care. He still liked her. Sasuke was also his best friend. It might as well be that his ideal girl be with his best friend. They also made a good couple and Naruto was happy for them. He hoped to hell that he found someone just like Sakura.

"Hey, idiot," Sasuke greeted him.

Sakura smiled at him. Naruto grinned at them both. "So you finally moved to this school?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I finally get to see you guys more now," Naruto yelled loudly.

"Isn't that great, Sakura-chan?" he went up to her and hugged her.

"Baka!" Sakura yelled as she hit him on the head.

Naruto smiled as he withstood her "affectionate" blow to his head.

Sasuke watched their reunion with a sigh. "Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto stood up from Sakura's blow. "Yeah?"

"Who was that girl?" Sasuke asked with a smile, hoping to hell it was Naruto's new girlfriend.

"That girl was just this weird girl I met," Naruto smiled.

"Huh? Weird girl? You mean Hinata?" Sakura asked. Naruto turned to Sakura in surprise.

"You know her?" Naruto questioned with curiosity. Sakura smiled, "She's a weird girl alright but she's nice and harmless."

Sasuke grimaced, "She's also Neji's first and beloved cousin." Naruto's ears perked at that. She was Neji's cousin? Neji, one of his best friends, Neji? How had it been possible that he had been friends with Neji for 4 years and not know her?

He had an image of Neji's beloved cousins, Hinata and Hanabi. He imagined that they both look like Neji and was just as scary the first time Neji mentioned them. However, Neji told him that Hinata was the shy and timid one. She got intimidated easily, gave up just as easily and was pretty much a failure. However, Neji couldn't change that about her and wanted to let her make her own decisions.

Naruto grimaced. _Great… so he had just picked on his one of his best friend Neji's little cousin?_

Now he felt a lot better… Naruto scratched the back of his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata walked to her fifth hour, which was gym.

She really hated gym too. She had to wear gym clothes that showed off her legs and the gym shirt she had received was the only shirt left, which was a small. And when she wore her outfit, the shirt squeezed her breasts and made her skin itch. It was so embarrassing for the guys to stare at her exposed legs.

But as scary as showing her legs off were, Anko was way scarier. She was always loud and that overpowering arrogance was so intimidating. And unfortunately for Hinata, Anko was her gym teacher. Hinata sighed in defeat as lockers were assigned. Hinata walked to her locker quietly and timidly as Anko told the girls to meet her outside in about 5 minutes.

She was changing into her outfit when someone touched her elbow. "Hey Hinata," Tenten greeted the timid girl.

"T-Tenten?" Hinata questioned.

"I've got this gym hour, too," Tenten smiled.

"Too bad we're not in the same grade though. Well, I'll catch you later," Tenten smiled before running out the door into the gym. Hinata smiled.

Tenten was like a sister to her. She was one of Neji's best friends and his childhood teammate. Tenten was a calm person who analyzed the situations but could still joke around. Maybe being around Neji too much made her that way, Hinata thought to herself. Tenten was tough, calm when she needed to be, smart and pretty. Hinata looked up to her balanced confidence, her reliability and her sometimes-awkward humor.

Hinata changed quickly and then blushed. Her legs were really exposed this time. She hoped people didn't stare too much. After all, to other people, they were just pale legs. But it still made Hinata blush and become really self-conscious.

Hinata walked out the door and into the gym room. She walked up to Anko with a blush. People were staring at her strangely, especially the guys.

_Oh no!_

Her legs were too exposed. _Did they show that much? _Hinata blushed crimson and twiddle her thumbs as she went up to Anko. "Anko-sensei, d-d-do you know where I-I sit?" she whispered to the smirking Anko.

"Right there, kid," Anko smiled devilishly.

"O-okay," Hinata stuttered.

She sat down and still the boys were looking at her strangely. What was wrong? Was it still her legs? Hinata blushed as they continued to stare rudely at her. What was wrong? Hinata started fidgeting with her fingers as she felt their stares hole into her. She felt like fainting.

"Okay, class! Let's begin. My name is Anko and you will call me by that, you got that?" Anko smiled at them all, but it looked more like an evil grin.

The boys were still looking at Hinata and weren't really paying attention.

The girls began to notice the boy's attentions on Hinata.

And soon Anko did too.

"Stop looking at Hinata's breasts and pay attention to me!" Anko snapped their attention to her as she uttered the word, "breast".

"My breasts?" Hinata questioned, raising a brow in question.

Everyone laughed, snickered, chuckled or giggled.

Naruto felt like drowning himself. As soon as Hinata had walked into the gym, everyone's gaze had riveted on her luscious and delicious body. And her breasts were definitely her best feature. Not only did that tight gym shirt stick to her form but also her shorts left little to the imagination. She had such nice legs as well, nicely clean and shaven, pale and smooth.

Her shorts were so… well short and exposed most of her legs. Her breasts also bounced slightly as she had blushed and fidgeted her way to Anko self-consciously. Naruto would be self-conscious too if everyone kept staring at him the way they did to her. "Wow! Look at that racket!" a boy had grinned.

"I wish I could screw her. She look's kind of dumb and shy. An easy lay," another boy said.

Naruto felt his face flush, but it was not because of embarrassment… no it was because of anger. And damn it, he didn't know why.

"Is that Hinata Hyuuga?" a girl asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know she was hiding that under her school coat," another girl stated.

"Hmph, I've never liked her," a jealous one replied.

"Me neither, she's always been a little weird," a girl cringed.

"She's a filthy rich Hyuuga, maybe she got surgery to get some attention," one joked cruelly.

Naruto cringed at the remarks. He was sure happy he wasn't Hinata at the moment.

She was so… tempting though. And even though he didn't like what everyone else was saying, he wish he could screw her too. Naruto blushed at the thought of it. But it would be wrong to do that, especially to Neji's beloved cousin. Neji would probably kill him if he knew his thoughts at the moment. Naruto stared at her breasts. _How did they get that big anyway?_

She sure hid them well under her school coat. He hadn't even noticed her figure before, which was a strange thing since most of the time, that's the first thing he did when he met a new girl. Naruto coughed. It was bad habit learned from Ero-sennin and his father, Arashi. But he hadn't even thought about her figure at the time. All he had cared about was her being his stalker, which was still kind of creepy.

Naruto continued to stare at her body, her tempting and lush body.

She went to go sit down at her assigned spot and every stared as she moved to sit down.

And everyone kept staring until the teacher said, "Stop looking at Hinata's breasts and pay attention to me!" Anko snapped their attention to her as she uttered the word, "breast".

"My breasts?" Hinata questioned, raising a brow in question. Naruto felt like choking. _She hadn't noticed? Was she that naïve or just really stupid? Or was she just trying to get more attention?_ Naruto thought to himself. He knew it… she was an attention craving weird stalker with a _great_ body. She was just really acting innocent… because surely no one could really be that… childlike.

Everyone laughed, snickered, chuckled or giggled.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment. "Okay, now I will call everyone to their assigned spots," Anko continued, ignoring the earlier outburst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata stiffened as Naruto sat behind her. He didn't look that happy either. Hinata gulped, remembering what had happened earlier that day. She felt her whole body blush with the memory of his body against hers. She felt like fainting.

"Okay, since it's the first day of class, I'm going to assign you your sparring partner for the entire year," Anko said. "Now whoever's next to you is your sparring partner," she stated.

Naruto flinched as if a whip had struck him. Hinata felt like dying. "When you're done introducing yourself to your partner, stand up," Anko stated. Everyone started standing up. Naruto and Hinata were the only ones though to sit. "Hey, stand up you two, we don't have time for this," Anko yelled. Hinata stood up immediately. Naruto grumbled to himself and stood up as well.

They started warming up their bodies. As Hinata was doing jumping jacks though, everyone stared with wide eyes. Naruto felt like choking on his own chakra. _Even from behind, the sight of her ass… dear God in heaven…._

_Please kill him now!_

They finally got outside as Anko had practically yelled off all of their heads off. "Now I want you to spar with your partners and learn how to fight with each other," Anko stated.

Everyone was assigned their own spot and started training. Hinata just touched her fingers together and kept her head down. "Well, get going," Anko, yelled at Naruto. Naruto cringed and said to Hinata, "Let's go sparring, Hinata," he told her as he started walking away to their assigned area.

Hinata timidly followed suit of Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata cringed as she remembered the fight. They had gotten into a fighting mode but… Hinata had fainted. Hinata blushed in embarrassment at the memory of Naruto on top of her. It was… humiliating to say the least when guys accused Naruto of "trying to get it on" with Hinata. Hinata really didn't know what that meant but… it was still embarrassing for her.

Luckily for her, the school day was over.

Hinata was walking home with Shino and Kiba. As was custom for not meeting each other for a while, they were going to go out to eat some ice cream and to go hang out. Akamaru jumped out from Kiba's jacket and into Hinata's arms joyfully. She hadn't seen Akamaru for a while and he must have missed her. Hinata smiled in delight at the puppy's antics.

"Akamaru misses you a lot," Kiba grinned.

"I do too," Hinata touched the puppy's nose with her own and laughed when he barked.

"We haven't seen each other for a while, huh?" Kiba smiled.

"Yes, it's been about 2 months," Shino said.

"Well shall we go to the usual ice cream shop?" Hinata smiled at them both.

They were making their way to Hinata's favorite pastry store that held all types of delightful cakes, ice cream and pastries. She had introduced it to them both when they became closer friends. It was about when Hinata was 11 that they all became closer. They were paired up on a team for a while and even though they weren't an official team anymore, they still stuck to each other. After all, Kiba and Shino were very protective of little and naïve Hinata.

"I think I'll get a mint flavor this time," Hinata smiled.

"I'll get Oreo cookies," Kiba grinned.

"I'll take plain vanilla," Shino stated.

"What about Akamaru?" Hinata asked the dog in her arms. He barked in appreciation.

"I'm sorry but Akamaru can't have any," Kiba stated sternly. Akamaru barked in rebellion. Hinata set him down to argue with his master.

"Let's go get some ice cream, shall we, Shino?" Hinata smiled nervously.

"That would be wise," Shino stated.

They walked into the store leaving the shouting Kiba and barking Akamaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto watched Hinata and her friends, Kiba and that other creepy guy. He didn't even really know why he was following them. He had just felt the urge to follow them. He didn't know why at all. But there was something weird with this girl and he didn't like it. He also didn't like Kiba getting so close to Hinata either, touching and hugging her.

And that's what bugged him most. He didn't know why he didn't like Kiba doing those things to Hinata. And it was racking at his brains why he would even care in the first place. She wasn't his or anything but damnit… he felt like punching Kiba when Kiba hugged her. And that was really annoying too. _Why were all these emotions… UGH!_ Naruto felt like screaming and punching Kiba.

_Damnit!_ He really didn't like this girl. It was all her fault. If she hadn't drawn attention to herself or drawn him or do whatever the hell she was doing, he wouldn't have this…. FRUSTRATION! He really didn't like her and he hated the fact that he was so, so… so DRAWN to HER!

Earlier when they were sparring and he fell on top of her, he felt her sweet and small body under his. He had gotten hard instantly… it was scary. But it was… her body was nice to cushion up to. Naruto blushed in memory of it.

Wet Dreams

Chapter 2: Warm Dreams

Author's Note:

Just as heads up, there won't be any love triangles, one sided or not, in my stories. I remember someone asking if it would be a Kiba/Hinata/Naruto love triangle, and I repeat, I hate love triangles.

_Hinata walked down the hallway and into Naruto's bedroom. _

_"Naruto?" she questioned out loud, looking for her boyfriend. She stepped into his room to find Naruto asleep on his bed. Hinata smiled warmly. He was so adorable. He looked so cute and vulnerable in his sleeping form. Unlike his loud and childish self, he looked serene, calm and very quiet._

_Hinata walked up to his side and sat down beside him. He stirred slightly. Hinata looked at his profile. He was very cute and Hinata felt her heart fill with that warmth, that loving warmth. She had loved this boy and half man all her life. She loved his boyishness as well as his manliness. His ease of becoming a child instantly was admirable and she envied him his carefree ways. But his way of taking action and doing what he set to do without hesitating was also admirable and envious._

_He was a living contradiction that she had fallen in love with. She wondered how sometimes he could be so childish and yet so very much in control of a situation. She envied him his strength and admired him shamelessly. His loud confidence and his signature grin sent her heart pounding and screaming: she always fainted. But… when she became his girlfriend 3 months ago… she had never been so happy. _

_It was still hard to get used to being around Naruto all the time. She didn't faint as much as she used to. It was a good sign, she supposed. But she still wasn't used to Naruto's public and private displays of affection. He always wanted to touch and hug her and Hinata still wasn't used to it. Maybe it was because of his childhood that made him want that warm and touchy affection._

_Hinata blushed, remembering last night's "display" of affection. And then she blushed deeper when she remembered Naruto's public affection. Everyone hooted and made noises. Naruto would just grin and hug her tighter to himself. And when she sometimes tried to escape his clutches, he would just pull her tighter to himself and give her those "sad" eyes. Hinata couldn't deny him anything and would hug him back awkwardly with a blushing face. Then Naruto would smile that mischievous smile. _

_Hinata touched his headband. He might be uncomfortable with it around his head. She looked at his jacket. He was uncomfortable but she didn't want to disturb him. Hinata went gently behind his head to untie his headband and took it off. As soon as she did that though, something grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed._

_Hinata stared up in shock at Naruto above her. _

_"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata tried to scold him._

_He rubbed himself against her neck, "Hinata-chan," he purred. _

_Hinata blushed as Naruto touched his nose to hers. He grinned at her, "Hinata-chan…" he whispered as he kissed her lightly on the lips. _

_"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered as Naruto kissed her deeper and harder, punishing her. Hinata turned her head from him in surrender, exposing her neck to him. _

_"You should have woke me up," he smiled at her as he touched her soft and long hair._

"_I didn't want to disturb y-you," Hinata breathed out, breathless and heart pounding._

"_But you should have, then I would have an excuse," Naruto grinned._

"_An excuse?" Hinata questioned and stared at him in confusion._

"_An excuse to punish you for disturbing me," Naruto played with her strand of hair._

"_But…" Hinata began to protest. _

_"Either way, you're damn if you do and damned if you don't, Hinata. I'm going to punish you for not waking me up," Naruto grinned at her as he kissed her at the base of her jaw and then playfully bit her ear. "N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushed as she tried to push him off of her. _

_"S-stop," she pleaded as he kissed her collarbone._

"_I love you, Hinata-chan," Naruto smiled a content smile on his face._

"Beep, beep, beep!" the alarm rang.

"I love you, too, Naruto," Hinata sighed as she shut off her alarm.

She had to get ready for her day. Hinata smiled in content. Her dream this time was so romantic and cute. The feelings Hinata felt as she stared at Naruto, it was so warm and so full of love. She loved him greatly, even if he was only a dream. He was as real to her as any other man in her life. She might not find him in this lifetime, or she might find his body without his soul, but one day, she would really meet him.

And she would love him, just like in the dreams. Surely this was the meaning of her dreams: to remind her of her past and to reunite her with Naruto. One day, she would meet him and they would recognize each other's soul. Until that day came, Hinata would save her heart, just for him. She would wait for him to come back to her.

Hinata, after preparing herself for her day, went downstairs to greet Neji, who was reading his newspaper. Hanabi was asleep on the couch.

It was just like any other day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was waiting at the corner for Kiba to show. She smiled as she remembered yesterday. Kiba and Akamura were so funny. It looked so hilarious to see them "argue" especially because she didn't know what Akamura was saying. Kiba was one of her best friends, her first friend in fact. He reminded her of Naruto the first time she met him and took a liking to him. He didn't like her at first but she eventually grew on him.

Hinata smiled happily and stupidly, rocking back and forth on her heels in contentment. A group of boys saw her and grinned. "She sure looks slow, huh?" one said.

"Yeah, she's that girl with the big breasts," another smiled wickedly.

Naruto walked up the stairs and wondered whom they were talking about. He turned his head to stare at Hinata. _Damn! Could she not attract attention for once?_ And if she had to attract attention to herself, did she have to attract that kind of attention? He blushed as he saw what her rocking back and forth was doing. And _god damnit_, she wasn't wearing her jacket today.

The group of boys started coming over to the oblivious and smiling Hinata.

_Damn_, he just had to save her ass. Naruto walked up to Hinata and put his hand next to her head on the wall. She looked surprised to see him. Her eyes were wide and so deep. Naruto then turned his head and glared at the group of boys. He sent them his "deadly" intentions with his eyes. He could feel a shiver of fear crawl down their spines. He grinned, or more like opened his mouth and bared his teeth in a wicked "smile" at them as they left the area shivering.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned.

Naruto snapped his head back to Hinata. She could practically hear his neck crack.

"W-what are y-you doing?" she stuttered as she looked down and blushed. Naruto didn't know why but today wasn't his best day.

And seeing the object of his nightmare/fantasy appear before him did something weird to him. Not only did she appear before him, she was going to get picked up by a group of boys and she had been rocking back and forth WITHOUT her coat. Naruto grimaced and smiled at the same time. He could still remember his dream last night about him and her having delirious, mindless and passionate sex with their clothes still on.

He had his release this morning and woke up to find the bed "wet". But when he closed his eyes and thought about the dream again, he grew hard. _Hinata was… so very tempting._ The dream had felt so real, as if he could really touch her. He touched his temples in pain from the vision of her above him, riding him. And then he snapped his eyes opened in shock. His eyes were heated and frenzied.

I_t was her fault that those guys were going to pick her up!_ If she hadn't looked so… god damn tempting! _Yes, it was her fault… if she wasn't so cute and those breasts! AHHH!_ Naruto was going crazy. Ever since he met her, he couldn't stop thinking about her! He even had a wet dream about her! _What was wrong with him?_

"N-Naruto-kun? Are y-you alright?" Hinata blushed as she stared up at him. He was so close to her she could almost kiss him. Hinata blushed deeper at the thought. His face was flushed and his eyes were crazed with passion, but he seemed to be in another world entirely. His breathing was harsh and heavy, as if he couldn't breathe. But his eyes were still on her, just not focused.

Hinata blushed. He was really cute. But he didn't look that healthy at the moment.

She touched his hot forehead with her hand gently. "Y-you're burning up – " Hinata stated but was cut off as Naruto flinched from her touch. He looked shocked as he moved a step away from her. His breathing was still loud and uneven and his face was flushed. He had flinched as if she had whipped him or something.

_What was wrong with him?_

"Don't t-touch me," he stared at her. His eyes were glazed with intense passion as he stared at her with… _a sense of longing_? And then he bent his head down and scratched the back of his head.

"Naruto-kun, are y-you all right?" she questioned in concern for him. Maybe he needed to go home and rest.

"Just s-stay away from me," Naruto ran from the scene.

Hinata bit her lips. She tried hard not to cry. _Did he dislike her that much that he didn't even want her to touch him? What did she do wrong?_ She was just worried if he was sick or not. Even if he were someone else, she would still worry. It was just in her nature to worry was all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran to the bathroom and closed it. He put his back to the door and slid to the floor. He put his head against the door and looked up, breathing hard. His heart couldn't seem to stop pounding and it didn't seem to slow down either.

_Maybe he was crazy or something because he couldn't seem to control himself._ Rather, he could barely contain himself. When he even imagined her face, all he saw was her on top of him. _Jesus… he really needed to get laid_. But as his English teacher told him, a person couldn't really get laid because the grammar was incorrect._ Psh, whatever..._

But all he could seem to think about these last two, wait! It hadn't even been more than 48 hours since he met her!

Naruto groaned. _Then where the hell were all these emotions and urges coming from?_

Something wasn't right. _No way could… maybe his hormonal overload stage was coming? Wait, what was that anyway?_ Naruto laughed and then he frowned and then he scowled outright as he thought about something that had never really before occurred to him.

_NO WAY!_

He had inherited Ero-sennin's perverseness. Naruto knew Jiraiya would rub off of him a bit but… _NOOOOOOOOOO!_ He had been hit hard with it! He had been hit really hard with Ero-sennin's perverted ways and thinking! No! _Maybe it was like second hand smoking._ Even though he didn't smoke or do the things Ero-sennin did but by breathing Ero-sennin's same air and living with him, he had gotten it!

_Would he be like this for the rest of his life?_ Naruto hoped not. Until this "disease" a.k.a second hand perverting went down, he would have to stay away from Hinata. _Yes, he had to for both of their sakes._ No way would he become a pervert like Ero-sennin.

Naruto grimaced. But Hinata was his sparring partner. They would have to touch each other. Naruto blushed just at the thought of their skins, slick with passion touching. He felt like squealing. NO!

_Snap out of it, Naruto. You cannot spread the disease!_

Naruto nodded his head in confirmation. He would do whatever in his power to not touch or to go near Hinata.

The bell had rung and everyone was in his or her seats, even Naruto. Hinata did as the teacher dictated and took out her notebook to start writing down notes. As she did so, she fidgeted with her skirt and Naruto's eyes locked on immediately. And then he snapped his head away. _No!_ He screamed mentally to himself. Hinata discontinued fidgeting with her skirt and resumed writing her notes.

Naruto was sweating however, his breath shallow and his face flushed. "Is something wrong, Naruto?" the teacher asked. Naruto perked his ears at the sound of his name. "Uhh… no," he stated to the teacher with a nervous smile and a scratch of his head. The teacher looked at him weirdly before continuing to write notes on the board.

Naruto was really out of it. That damn second hand perverting disease had gotten to him. He just hoped it didn't last his entire lifetime like Ero-sennin or his father, Arashi. Naruto shuddered in disgust. Then he looked at cute and tempting Hinata, writing her notes_. _

_She was so… cute… SNAP OUT OF IT!_ Naruto screamed as he slowly and with a lot of determination, turned his head away from the beautiful sight with a grimacing scowl.

He could even smell her sweet scent from all the way over here. He sniffed it with a happy smile. _Lavender and sunflowers_… it smelled so sweet and so… _ravishing_. He then shook his head. _No, this temptation must not be given in to!_ Naruto shook his head.

_Yes_. He could not give into the disease. _No, he was Uzumaki Naruto… son of great pervert Arashi and grandson of THE GREAT PERVERT Jiraiya._ Naruto shuddered. _He had been doomed from his birth, hadn't he?_

He didn't have any chance from the start. Just look at his father and grandfather. Naruto looked at Hinata again. She was so oblivious and into her work, trying to understand the teacher's words. _She was such a good little student_, Naruto smiled. _And she was so cute with her long flowing hair, and that nice and unflawed skin! And those eyes!_ Naruto felt like squealing.

He got whacked on the head. "Naruto! Care to explain the problem to the rest of the class or would you prefer to stare at Hinata all day?" the female teacher gave him a glare worthy of any teacher. Naruto cringed as the class laughed and giggled. He looked at Hinata, who was blushing and Kiba who was glaring at him with daggers in his eyes. _If looks could kill…_

He had to be honest though, "Actually, I would prefer to stare at Hinata all day," he smiled nervously, hoping that his teacher wouldn't be too harsh on him.

Hinata ran from the room as soon as the bell rang. Kiba didn't have enough time to catch her.

He turned to Naruto, "If you're just playing with her, stop it." He left quietly.

Naruto suspiciously. Naruto bit his lips. The words hadn't come out right but he _would prefer_ to stare at Hinata all day rather _than _solve the equations.

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Her face had been so red. _What the hell was wrong with his damn mouth?_ Naruto scowled as he walked out of the room.

The rest of the day, Hinata and Naruto ignored each other as much as possible. And luckily, the day passed by quickly. And before Shino or Kiba caught up to Hinata to speak to her, she ran home.

She washed her face and went to her bed to lie down. She needed to calm down her beating heart. When Naruto had said those words… it sent her heart whirling. She had only known him for two days. But she knew his face all her life.

Did he feel the same feelings she did? Hinata hoped so but she also didn't want him too. She didn't know. She was confused about what she wanted.

_Was he only really her Naruto? How could she tell?_

He didn't seem to recognize her so he couldn't be. But she didn't get the dreams until she was about 4 or 5. Maybe he needed some time to get the dreams as well. Hinata didn't know. She hoped it was him and she also hoped it wasn't.

If it was him, how would she act? _What would become of their relationship?_ It would be awkward. And if it wasn't him, who was the person in her dreams and how could she find him?

It was a damn if he was and damn if he wasn't. Hinata hated this. She closed her eyes. She needed some rest. She was tired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Hey! Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out to her._

_Hinata opened her eyes. She was under the shade of the tree and the sun was shining bright where Naruto stood. "Yes?" she smiled warmly at Naruto. "Come into the water! It's really fun!" Naruto yelled out to her._

_Hinata blushed as she saw his bare chest and how his shorts clung to him. "Idiot," a voice stated. Hinata turned her head to stare at Sasuke, Naruto's best friend. Hinata smiled at him. Sakura-chan was sleeping on his laps peacefully. "I-I think I'll leave you two a-alone," Hinata smiled at the solemn Sasuke._

_She ran up to the edge of calm and serene stream. "N-Naruto?" Hinata looked around for the blonde's head. "N-Naruto, where are you?" Hinata stuttered as she tried looking for her lover. She was really beginning to worry. Where was he?_

"_ROAR!" Naruto grabbed her ankle and pulled her into the water._

"_NARUTO!" Hinata screamed._

"_Idiots," Sasuke smiled at the affection between the two. Sakura stirred on his lap, _

_"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered. _

_"Yeah?" Sasuke replied to her husky whisper. _

_"What time is it?" she asked as she opened her eyes. "3:31 pm," Sasuke replied as he stared at her with a smile in his eyes. Sakura sat up and looked at the splashing commotion._

"_Is that Naruto and Hinata in the water?" Sakura asked Sasuke._

"_Yeah," Sasuke grinned._

"_Such a cute couple," Sakura sighed as she moved away from Sasuke. _

"_Sorry for falling asleep on you," Sakura told Sasuke. _

_Sasuke scowled, "Nothing to it," he stated. _

_"It's a nice day," Sakura yawned and raised her hands up. _

_"Yeah, such a nice view," Sasuke stared at her breasts and Sakura then turned obliviously to stare at the playing couple in the water._

"_N-Naruto-kun, I d-don't think we s-should…" Hinata whispered to Naruto. "W-what about Sasuke and Sakura?" Hinata shivered as Naruto touched her shoulder. "_

_Don't worry about them," Naruto grinned as he kissed her on the lips. He tasted like sunshine and fresh water. Hinata blushed as she could feel Sasuke's and Sakura's gazes on Naruto and her._

"_Hey! Sakura, Sasuke! Do you mind me kissing Hinata?" Naruto yelled to them._

"_Go get her!" Sakura cheered with a smile._

"_I don't care," Sasuke shrugged with a smirk._

_Hinata turned to stare at them with wide eyes. "See? So let's keep 'playing', Hinata," Naruto grinned as he dragged her down into the water._

"_Maybe we should leave," Sakura grinned at the couple._

"_Yeah, I don't want to see anymore of Naruto's naked skin anyways," Sasuke smiled as they started walking away from the scene._

_Naruto smiled as Sasuke and Sakura left the scene. He stared down at Hinata, caught under him against the edge of the stream. He grinned at her playfully before slowly lowering his head and his lips to meet…_

Hinata shot open her eyes and shot up from bed. She looked out the window. The sun had already set. It was darker now. _How long had she been asleep?_ Hinata groaned as she fell back on her bed. _Damn._

Wet Dreams

Chapter 3: Climatic Dreams

_Naruto was above Hinata, a sinister smile on his face. Her breath was uneven with excitement and her eyes held a tinge of fear and a pool of desire. Naruto himself was a little out of control, his barely restrained desire at the apex of her thighs. He couldn't wait to taste her. Just the feel of her naked skin against his was pleasure beyond belief. _

_He wanted more…_

_Naruto lowered his head to taste the sweet nectar of her lips, to feel complete and utter dominance over her small and supple body. She was so ravishing, so tempting and so easy to ravage. But he didn't want to ravage her defenses completely… no; he would save that for later. _

_For now… it was just to savor his small but still important victory over her. And she should also savor her small victory because he was…utterly…completely…madly and crazily… in love with her._

_He ravished her soft lips and he swallowed her moan into his mouth. She was trying so hard to stop it, trying to not make a single sound. He didn't know why or the cause of it… but when she tried to stifle it, he just wanted to make her scream very loud to let everyone know what he was doing to her body, was going to do and wanted to do to it._

_He moved his lips from her, even more so breathless, if that were possible. His hands touched her neck and slowly moved down to her shoulder and slowly, ever so slowly to her rounded breasts. Hinata sucked in her breath, anticipating Naruto's next move. He pinched a nipple and Hinata arched her back. _

_He grinned at her and Hinata's heart beat even faster at the sight of promise in his eyes._

"_Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered._

"_Shhh…" he hushed to her as he lowered his head to her erect nipples that were just begging for his attention. _

_"Everything will be better, I promise…" Naruto huskily smiled as he sucked on the erect and stiff nipple. Hinata curled her hand around his shoulder, biting her nails into his bare skin. Naruto hissed but continued his mission. _

_"N-Naruto," Hinata whimpered as Naruto continued his assault._

_Hinata whimpered as Naruto sucked greedily on her nipples, wanting to hear more of her moans… building and warming her so when she found it, she would give him a climatic scream to let everyone know. _

"_Please, Naruto," Hinata whispered._

"_No," Naruto stated without hesitation as his lips traveled down her stomach. Hinata sucked in her breath as the cold air splashed her wet and still erect nipples. _

_"Please…" she uttered as he touched her down there with his finger and lips._

_When he licked her once, she arched in instant reaction and reflex but Naruto held her down, continuing to lap his tongue at her. He wanted to hear her scream, her whisper and moan with pleasure. He wanted her to give in completely to him._

"_N-no," Hinata protested softly and sweetly. _

_She tried to turn her body away from him, but he held her down still. _

_"I'm still hungry," he told her as he continued. He ate at her, the sweet taste of her overwhelming and the need to be inside of her becoming higher and higher. But not yet… he wanted to hear her scream first. Until she did… he wouldn't… he couldn't. _

_Hinata was twisting and turning her body, she was in so much pleasure and pain. She couldn't take it but she didn't want this…she felt too vulnerable, too insecure and defenseless. So she held it in at first, but she didn't think she could for much longer. The mind blowing and hot white pain was searing through her defense and she had to let it free. But she didn't want to and the pressure kept building and building and building._

"_N-Naruto… I'm going to come," Hinata whimpered._

"_Just let go…just let everything go," he stated as he rubbed her clit with his extremely skilled finger._

_Hinata didn't know how or why but suddenly, she clutched the sides and she screamed._

_And as she screamed, Naruto changed positions and entered…_

Naruto snapped his head up from his pillow. He woke up from the fantasy/nightmare. His bed was… wet… again. Naruto groaned as he fell back on his bed. Something was wrong with him. He didn't even have these types of dreams about Sakura, the girl he loved for four years.

And now this Hinata… all these dreams about sex and loving her… he was going crazy.

He seriously needed to do something about Hinata. He tried staying away from her but still these dreams… it felt so real. He thought about Hinata and her beautiful and pale body. He wanted to ravage her… if only the dreams last just a bit longer. Just the thought of her, he felt horny.

_Why couldn't he have dreams about another type of girl? _

The image of Hinata beneath him sent Naruto shivering.

The alarm rang and Hinata pressed with a frustrated sigh. She was so waiting for the next part, too… Hinata got up from bed and stretched her body. She worked her body's kinks for about fifteen minutes before going to the bathroom to wash up.

When she was done washing up, she left the bathroom with a sigh. The thoughts of last night's dream… somehow it was getting more intense and Hinata couldn't take this frustration. She always woke up unsatisfied. She just wished that it was longer or that she would never wake up from her dreams. Such a nice thought... to actually live in her dreams, the only place she could find happiness.

Hinata prepared for her day as she thought about her dream.

Where was Naruto… and no, she didn't mean the fake one living in the real world. That wasn't Naruto. They were completely different. Naruto in her dreams… he was kind, unaccusing, shameless, brave, and he was her Naruto. But this new Naruto… he was accusing… threatening, intimidating… and it was humiliating to be around him.

Hinata blushed as she remembered his comment when he stated that he would prefer to stare at her all day…

She bit her lip. She didn't know what to do with the real Naruto. She couldn't seem to handle him. She didn't understand his thoughts, actions… she didn't understand him at all. He was completely different. He was intimidating and threatening… nothing like her dream lover.

And when he put his hand next to her at the wall… his eyes were so crazed. She didn't know that someone's eyes could be like that. But she didn't understand exactly why he did that. He seemed really out of control. The Naruto in her dreams was out of control too, but it wasn't that kind of tensed and almost berserk like out of control… the Naruto in her dreams… he was out of control in a happy and energetic way.

He was her Naruto… kind of slow, but he always finished through. But this new Naruto… he wasn't as slow, and he didn't seem as sincere as her Naruto. He seemed like a person that always had control over the situation; analytical and… intimidating… he was nerve wracking…

He was a sensual character that demanded attention.

Hinata sighed as she walked down the stairs. _Where was Neji?_ Hinata began searching for her cousin. Hanabi was still in bed but Neji's spot was empty. _Where was he?_ School was going to start in 45 more minutes.

Tenten's back was arched as she tried to take Neji's clothes off of him. Neji continued to kiss her, his tongue invading her. Neji's right hand was on her shoulders, sliding the fabric of her coat down her shoulder ever so slowly. "Hurry," Tenten gasped as Neji kissed her neck. Her hand was on his bare back, clawing at him to hurry. She was impatient…

Neji chuckled as he kissed her jaw at the base. "Be patient," he whispered as he bit her ear playfully. Tenten growled low in her throat, not wanting to be patient. She bit her nails into his skin and Neji hissed in pain. "Slow down, Tenten," he grimaced.

Tenten pouted at him.

"Everything good will come in time," he exposed her breasts as he unbuttoned her white shirt. He lightly touched her exposed skin, touching her so lightly and slowly it was making her crazy. Tenten groaned as she let Neji have his very slow and torturing time with her.

(Well, we the audience and writer know where Neji is)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata arrived at school wet. It was currently raining. She should have checked the weather channel or something. Now she was dripping wet, her clothes clinging to her like second skin. Hinata shivered, walking towards the nurse's office. People stared at her in shock, surprise, anger and curiosity. Hinata waved them off, not caring about them.

She entered the nurse's office and was about to speak when she saw him. Naruto stared wildly at the "wet" girl before him and felt like fainting. Dear Lord in Heaven, why did this happen to him? The image of Hinata… she was wearing a white-collar shirt that one could see through.

It clung to her every curve… like second skin… she might as well be naked. The blue uniform skirt she was wearing was a bit torn, showing more than necessary skin. And the color of her bra… OMG! It was lacy red… hot red… Naruto felt like he was in heaven.

"Dear, let's get you something to dry you up and a new uniform," the nurse smiled at Hinata as she led her to the bathroom. Hinata followed, but not before looking back at Naruto and giving him a blush and a timid smile. Naruto was sure his heart was going to pop right out…

Naruto bit his lip. And like Hinata… he was also "wet".

He had… umm… spent his time in his bed…and then lost track of time and ran late. Naruto sighed… the girl of his dreams, literally, was changing out of her clothes just a room away and she was wet with rain. Naruto could just imagine it. He closed his eyes in a dreamy smile.

"N-Naruto?" a voice timidly whispered.

Naruto jumped, as if caught red handed. He smiled his goody and nervous smile at her, "Yeah?"

Hinata blushed and looked away, "Umm… y-you can use t-the bathroom now… t-to change…" she stated. Naruto blushed for no apparent reason as he entered the restroom to change out of his clothes. When he came out, Hinata was gone already.

A week passed and Hinata and Naruto became more strained in each other's company. Even thickheaded Kiba noticed, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to intrude on their… "relationship".

And as the days passed, the nights were… a bit wilder each time for Naruto at least. For Hinata, it became more romantic and loving.

And… a little hope had started to form in her chest… with each glance at Naruto's profile, memories of the night bloomed into her head and she became… a bit dreamy.

And each time Naruto stared at the dreamy Hinata, he felt like having a heart attack from memories of _his_… night.

And everyone noticed this, though they barely remarked on it. The teachers were annoyed by it but really didn't care.

And then the day of the party came…

Hinata stared at herself in the mirror with shock and pleasure.

"So, do you like it?" Hanabi grinned at Hinata.

Hinata snapped her head to her sister… "Ah…" Hinata was speechless and then turned back to look at the mirror.

"Yes, you're welcome Hinata," Hanabi rose a brow in slight mockery and Hinata shut her mouth. Hanabi just grinned.

"But…" Hinata started to protest.

"But nothing… besides, you need to get out of the house, really, Hinata," Hanabi rose a brow again as if Hinata dared to speak to her. Hinata shut her mouth with a slight glare and Hanabi just grinned at her.

"Besides, Daddy's out of town, Neji's god knows where and I want the house to myself and you deserve to party a little. Besides, I called some people to take you there and bring you back safely home," Hanabi nodded as if she was absolute.

"Why do you want the house to yourself?" Hinata asked suspiciously.

"Well… I'm not going to do anything like drugs or alcohol or anything, Hinata. Give me more credit than that," Hanabi stated as she rolled her eyes.

Hinata sighed at the childish gesture. "Why? Are you bringing someone over?" Hinata posed the question, wanting to know.

"As a matter of fact, yes but we're not going to do anything weird or… _touchy,_" Hanabi stressed. Hinata stared at her, trying to read her eyes.

When she was satisfied, "Okay, fine but only understand I'm doing this for you," Hinata sighed. Hanabi laughed and then hugged her older sister.

Hinata smiled and hugged her back, "Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" Hanabi stiffened a bit before relaxing. Her sister could be so… motherly sometimes.

"And you go do something wild," Hanabi grinned from ear to ear. Hinata blushed and Hanabi just laughed at her.

Naruto moped on the couch, his friend Sasuke laughing like a hyena.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled at Saskue, but that didn't stop Sasuke's barely contained laughter. "Well, if you were in my position, you'd be laughing too!" Sasuke chuckled. Naruto just glared and growled at his closest friend.

"And how the hell did you come up with a stupid name like second hand perverting? That one was… " Sasuke laughed.

"I should have never told you if I knew you were just going to laugh at me," Naruto grunted. He should have never told Sasuke anything, the bastard…

"Okay… let me get this straight, Naruto. You see this girl, Hinata, drawing you on paper. And you're surprised, maybe even a little flattered and then suddenly you're weird out because of this… strange sensation?" Sasuke questioned, his eyes on fire with humor.

Naruto stared at him before nodding glumly. Sasuke smirked and then continued what Naruto had told him, " And then after that, you chase her out and kinda intimidate and threaten her a little?" Naruto sighed before nodding again. Sasuke continued, his smile getting bigger.

Why, oh why did he tell Sasuke?

But he didn't know who else to tell…

"Okay, then you guys have the same gym and she faints and you fall on top of her… by mistake?" Sasuke bit his lip to hold back his laughter.

Naruto glared at him, "OF COURSE! What are you implying, SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, stressing Sasuke's name, pointing at him accusingly.

Sasuke turned his back to him, his hand to his mouth to try and stop the laughter. Then he turned back suddenly, seriously and looked stern. "Of course not, Naruto. You are the most… non… perverted person I know, you would never do anything like that," Sasuke smiled.

Naruto just continued to glare as he moped on the couch like a lost child.

"At night you have… perverted dreams about Hinata and then the next day, you see Hinata and these guys want to do something to her. Then you walk to her and give them… umm death glares, as you put it?" Sasuke smiled. Naruto sighed… _did Sasuke have to be so annoying?_

"Yes," Naruto replied as he put his hands over his eyes.

"Then… suddenly you go kinda crazy… thinking about that perverted dream you had the night earlier. And Hinata thinks you're sick but you're not really sick… well not sick in the way she thinks," Sasuke laughed out loud. Naruto went straight for his throat.

After several rounds of wrestling and a bit of fighting, the two just laughed it off. Sasuke instead suggested they go out. Naruto just stared but he got prepared. After they were done, they made their way to the door.

"Come on, let's get going. You need to meet a new girl, go to a party and just forget Hinata for the moment," Sasuke stated. Naruto just grumbled, muttering curses under his breath. Sasuke just smiled as they made their way to a party being thrown.

Hinata felt out of place as Kiba and Shino tried to calm her nerves. They were her escorts, Hanabi had stated. Hinata giggled at the sight of them. They were at it again, fighting for no apparent reason. Hinata was dressed in a red lacy dress, the material barely covering her. When Shino and Kiba had first seen her, she could almost see their eyes pop out. Hinata giggled once more.

She almost felt intoxicated with giddiness. She didn't know why, but she felt so excited. She had never felt this way before except when… Hinata blushed at her train of thoughts. No, she wouldn't think about that tonight. Tonight, she was going dancing and going to have fun.

They walked inside. It was dark inside, lights flashing all about. Hinata liked it already. "Okay, Shino you keep an eye on Hinata, I've got me a lady to fetch," Kiba grinned as he left her with Shino. Hinata smiled at Shino and Shino just sighed.

"Okay, don't get into too much trouble, now go play," Shino waved. Hinata kissed his cheek before leaving him.

Hinata went to the table to buy several glow sticks. She grinned at the cute guy selling it before taking what she bought. The sound of the music was so… tempting to Hinata's more wild and reckless side. And Hinata went to the dance floor, just moving to the music.

Naruto and Sasuke entered. "Okay, Naruto, get over Hinata and get another girl," Sasuke pushed him towards the dance floor. Naruto glared at his friend before going to the table to buy glow sticks. Sasuke just smirked as he left to get a drink.

Naruto grumbled as he followed Sasuke. _Where the hell did he think he was going? He dragged him here; he was going to entertain him!_ Naruto was going to stomp his way towards Sasuke but something caught his eye. Naruto stared wide-eyed at the dancing Hinata with two men.

And felt that damn sensation when he first met her and an anger he had never before felt…

Wet Dreams

Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams

Hinata didn't know what had gotten into her but the sound of the techno just made her… it made her feel wild and free and careless. Her soul felt like it was on fire, her body not hers. After so many years of holding back, this night she wasn't. She just didn't care anymore about the rules or acting how a proper girl should act. For the first time in her life, she felt _confident_ and _reckless_.

Fire was running through her blood and the sound of the music just pumped her up more. _Or maybe it was the lights and the haze of smoke._ She didn't know… she just felt like moving and being reckless. Hinata moved to the music and a guy coming up to her to rock his hips against hers. She grinned at him saucily before repeating the motions, moving up and down his body.

His grin got wider and Hinata really didn't care. She just wanted to keep dancing, to just feel fire still running in her blood. Tonight, it was only about dancing and feeling the beat of the music. She didn't even know whom she was dancing with. But before she knew it, two men were dancing with her and she just smiled.

Naruto grumbled as he followed Sasuke. _Where the hell did he think he was going? He dragged him here; he was going to entertain him!_ Naruto was going to stomp his way towards Sasuke but something caught his eye.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the dancing Hinata with two men.

And felt that damn sensation when he first met her and an anger he had never before felt….

So before he knew what he was doing, he walked up to one of the men dancing with Hinata and landed a good right hook to his damn face. And before Hinata knew what happened, she was out of her dancing trance. The other guy dancing with Hinata then tried to throw a punch at Naruto, but Naruto dodged it and counter attacked savagely.

He didn't attend the Ninja Academy for no reason.

Hinata just stared wide-eyed at the spectacle in front of her_. What the hell was happening? Where did Naruto come from?_ And the fight continued for only a little while as the two men left with their injuries. Everyone started clapping around them, God knows why. _Okay… and how did this happen?_ Hinata thought to herself.

And then Naruto landed his gaze on her hotly. Hinata gulped… something in his gaze… it was different from before. Something was going to happen. And then it didn't help when everyone started hooting, "Kiss the girl!" Naruto walked up to her, his gait all but predatory and sleek with power. How he was walking towards her should be outlawed.

And then he was close to her, his gaze fixated hotly on her own. Hinata just stared wide-eyed and before she knew it, he landed his lips against hers fiercely and she heard the crowd go wild. His kiss became deep, one of his hands on her waist and the other on her cheek. Hinata had never before been kissed… (_Well, except in her dreams_)… and the sensation of Naruto kissing her started a queasy and tensed feeling in her stomach.

And then he stopped the kiss abruptly and grabbed her wrist, dragging her away from the dance floor and into the corner. "N-Naruto," Hinata protested as he pushed her against a wall.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Naruto raged.

Hinata flinched and then whispered, "I was d-dancing…" Naruto just glared at her madly.

"Why were you dancing with those two men?" Naruto growled.

Hinata glared at him this time. "What does it matter? It was just dancing!" His eyes were accusing her as if she wanted to dance with those two men. She didn't care… she just wanted to dance.

"Christ!" Naruto put one hand over his face, his breathing labored with anger. Hinata huffed herself and was angry that he was mad at her for just dancing. _What did it matter anyhow?_

"It matters because… they were touching you everywhere? Do you like to be touched like that?" Naruto yelled.

Hinata flinched again but then glared at him, "No, I didn't really care at the moment. It was just dancing and what does it matter to you anyhow? You have no…" Hinata didn't finish as Naruto pushed her roughly against the wall and him and possessed her lips barbarically, completely different from any kisses in her dreams.

And before Hinata knew what she was doing, she kissed him back just as passionately. He wasn't really her Naruto, he wasn't even very nice, but after all, she really wasn't herself either right now.

"Jesus, do you know what you do to me?" He whispered hotly against her mouth. Hinata just kissed him again and he complied willingly. The kiss rocked her to the core, making her feel these sensations. She had never felt so… reckless before and so… frustrated. She just wanted to feel his skin against hers.

_But… she was in a public place… kissing Naruto Uzumaki. _

Hinata's eyes snapped open to stare at Naruto's closed ones. And then she pushed him away, both of them panting. _This wasn't a good idea… no, it wasn't at all._

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered with heated eyes.

Hinata put a hand in front of her, "N-no… I… I gotta go," Hinata rushed from Naruto, pushing him out of her way and leaving the party.

Naruto stared wide-eyed, as confused and shocked as her. "Well… a lot of things seemed to have happened, don't you think?" Sasuke stated as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto just nodded slowly. _What the hell was that kiss?_ Sasuke just chuckled.

"Let's get you home then since you're so out of it." He laughed.

But Naruto didn't hear him because he was in deep thought about Hinata.

Hinata went home and straight to bed. _What the hell was she doing with him? He wasn't her Naruto._ He didn't even have the dreams. Hinata sighed. The chemistry between them was… hot and heated, passionate and almost barbaric. Hinata closed her eyes. She could still feel his kiss, his lips against hers. _Oh God, how had it come to this?_

How was she going to face him at school tomorrow? Hinata sighed.

She couldn't… she would avoid him at all cost. It was just so… embarrassing.

And to think she had kissed him like that in public. What if her father heard of this? Hinata trembled at the consequences.

Hinata shook her head. She just hoped luck was on her side.

She needed to go to sleep.

_Hinata was standing in the hallway of Naruto's apartment. Naruto should be home now. _

_"Naruto?" she called out as she stepped into the living room. "Naruto?" Hinata called as she saw him sitting on the couch, crouched. Something was wrong. The lights were off, the darkness shadowing the corners of his apartment and living room. She sat next to him. _

_"What's wrong?" Hinata questioned. His shoulders were shaking, his entire body trembling. _

_Hinata was afraid… what had happened to her Naruto? Surely nothing could scare her Naruto so much…_

_His face was in his hands, his Jounin uniform still on. Hinata felt her heart clench in fear and pain. _

_"N-Naruto, y-you're scaring me," Hinata whispered to him. "P-please tell me," She pleaded to him. His face rose from his hands and Hinata stared at him with fear. Naruto was crying, his face flushed. _

_"H-Hinata," he hiccupped as he hugged her close to him. _

_Hinata was surprised at first, as she always was when he touched her but then she relaxed into his arms. _

_"What's wrong?" She whispered. _

_He just cried on her shoulder as she rubbed his back. Maybe it was the fact that he never had anyone there to comfort him, but whenever he was with her, he was always touching her and always stared at her in wonder. _

_With other people, he acted tough and strong. But when he was with her, he was softer, quieter… different from what he showed the world. To the world, he was a defiant boy trying to change his status. To her, he was just a lost boy who wanted someone to love him. And… she loved him so much. She would always love him._

_"H-Hinata… I-I killed him," he hiccupped._

_Hinata felt his hold on her tighten and his hiccupping became worst. "Who?" Hinata whispered. _

_"I w-was on a m-mission," he whispered as he moved away from her. Hinata let him go, watching him as he wiped at his eyes. He was calming down. "And… I didn't mean to! He was just in the way! I didn't want to kill him," Naruto gasped._

_Hinata grabbed his hand timidly and squeezed. "It's okay, Naruto. It's what ninjas do…" she stated the facts to him._

_"But… I just think to myself… what if he has a family at home? A girlfriend?" Naruto asked. "What if I were to die on a mission? Wouldn't you be sad?" He stared at her. _

_Hinata bit her lip. "Yes… I-I… would be mad… even enough for revenge," Hinata turned her head from his. "But… this is the life of a ninja, Naruto. You knew this before… at the academy. We are protecting and providing for Konoha this way." Hinata leaned her head against his shoulder._

_"I love you so much, Naruto. And if you hadn't killed that man, you would have been killed maybe. And then what would I do without you?" Hinata asked him._

_He was silent, his hand still holding hers. "Every time… every time that you kill someone, don't think of it as m-murder. Think of it as being able to come back to m-me," Hinata trembled. "Because if y-you were to d-d-die … t-then…" Hinata was stuttering, her entire body shaking. _

_"Shhh, I'm sorry, Hinata. You're right. I shouldn't worry about things like that," Naruto smiled at the now crying Hinata. "Look what I did. I didn't mean to upset you. I made you cry," he wiped a tear away. "I won't die on you ever. You need me as much as I need you. You're the water to my ocean and the frosting on my cake. We're part of each other," he smiled at her and Hinata shook her head, smiling miserably back at him. He was so corny it made her want to cry and laugh at the same time._

(Author's Note: I was just watching 300 the PG version. It was so funny. Watch it and see why I said frosting… LOL!)

_"I love you, Hinata… more than I could possibly say. Thank you…" he whispered to a still crying Hinata who was now hiccupping. _

_"I love you, t-too," Hinata hiccupped and Naruto smiled at her failed attempts to calm herself down. _

_"Shhh…" he cooed to her softly and gently as he kissed her on the lips lightly. Hinata kept crying and Naruto smiled against her lips. She tried to kiss him but then she hiccupped and Naruto laughed softly. She hit him on the shoulder, trying to calm herself down at the same time. _

_Naruto continued to laugh softly. Hinata was finally calmed down, the tears still on her face but at least the hiccups were gone. Naruto smiled at her, his eyes happy and mocking her a little. Hinata just glared at him before he grinned at her fully and kissed her on the lips lightly. _

_Hinata complied, kissing him back. _

_He smiled but continued to kiss her. His arms were around her waist. He positioned himself onto the ground, between her parted legs. He kissed her neck and Hinata gasped, both of her hands in his hair. One of his hands was on her thigh and the other at her zipper, pulling it down. And before either of them knew it, they were both naked. _

_Naruto kissed her breast and Hinata moaned. Her hands were on his shoulders, encouraging him to continue. He more than complied with her wishes as he bit her nipple. Hinata gasped in surprise and pleasure at the sensations building. "Naruto…" Hinata whispered as he looked up at her. She kissed him on the lips. _

_Then they repositioned themselves, Naruto lying on his back with Hinata above him, his member at her entrance. She kissed his jaw and then his neck, lingering at his sensitive places. Naruto just groaned with blissful pain. Hinata smiled at him as she made her way down his delicious body. "H-Hinata," Naruto panted heavily but Hinata ignored his plead. _

_She then took hold of his cock, hard and heavy in her hands. Naruto hissed as she kissed the tip of it. And then she enveloped it inside her mouth, sucking on it. Naruto's hip shot right up in a shocked manner and Hinata smiled on the inside. "Hinata," he warned, growling low in his chest. She bit the mushroom tip lightly but with just enough pressure. _

_She then licked him up and down, sucking on him slowly and with great torture in mind. "Hinata…" he whispered to her but she ignored it. She loved the agonizing look on his face, trying to hold back. The more he did so… something inside of her just snapped, wanting to make him come, just for her. She rubbed his balls, feeling it tighten and the sense of power she felt grew. _

_"Please…" he begged her, as she looked at him, his cock still in her mouth. And then she licked him down to right under his cock. She licked his balls, her hand massaging his length up and down. "Ahhh…" he moaned and she loved the sound of it. She traveled up with her tongue and then took him inside her mouth again. _

_"I'm going to cum," Naruto groaned as he came inside her mouth. _

"Beep, beep, beep," the alarm rang as Hinata shot up from her bed. "These damn dreams…" Hinata cursed with frustration. She wished she could just go back to sleep. She stomped her way to the bathroom to prepare for her day at school.

Hinata walked down the stairs. Neji was supposed to be at his usual spot, reading his newspaper but these days, he was usually gone.

_Where was Neji these days?_

She rarely ever saw him. He left her messages, telling her he would be gone but he never told her where. She also didn't want to pry but she was worried. What did he do that was so important anyhow?

Hinata sighed. Oh well… she just hoped he wasn't doing something dangerous or something he _didn't_ want to do… (A/N: LOL! As if…)

Neji kissed Tenten on the lips as he thrust himself into her from behind. Tenten moaned into his lips as he kissed her roughly. Then she broke the kiss, moaning with each of Neji's thrusts. "Neji," she moaned out loud and he continued to pump in and out of her.

Neji grimaced, his face focused on his goal… at hand.

Hinata went to school, awaiting Kiba and Shino at the same corner. She sighed… the dream last night was… slightly disturbing. _How perverted could one get?_ Hinata just sighed. The thought of her taking… Naruto… yes, she had been sexually frustrated for quiet a while now but it was getting worst. She felt like exploding each time she woke up.

And then Hinata remembered the party and the "real" Naruto's kiss. Hinata blushed in memory of it. OH SHIT! She had left Kiba and Shino hanging! She left without telling them! They must have been so worried! Hinata sighed. Great, another thing to add to her list of problems. Hmm…

Hinata's List of Problems and Worries

Sexual frustration

"Real" Naruto and his kiss at party

How could she avoid him at school?

If Hiashi/Neji might find out about Hanabi/her secret BF and Hinata/Naruto at the party

Kiba/Shino – she left them without telling them – might be worried If Kiba/Shino ask questions why, how to make up story?

Neji and his unknown whereabouts… hoped he wasn't hurt (A/N: LOL)

Hanabi and who her secret BF was

Schoolwork

Perverted thoughts

Hinata sighed as she mentally pictured this list in her head. Okay… there was really no way she could deal with sexual frustration at the moment or the kiss ad her father or Neji finding out. The only things she could do now was console Kiba and Shino and make up a story of why she left. And also… she had to avoid Uzumaki Naruto at all costs!

"Hinata," a voice called and Hinata's eyes became wide.

The "real" Naruto stood before her with a raise of his brows.

Hinata felt like fainting…

"I want to talk to you," Naruto stated, his eyes slightly heated, staring her up and down. Hinata gulped.

"Umm… N-Naruto, I gotta meet with Kiba and Shino f-first," she explained, not wishing to be with him alone. His eyes flared with angry heat.

"Fine, either way I'm talking with you… _alone_," he stressed the last word. "That's a promise and I never go back on my word. Believe it," he whispered as he left the scene angrily.

Hinata sighed.

"Hey! Hinata," Kiba came running up to her as Shino walked calmly.

"Where'd you go? We couldn't find you last night." Kiba questioned.

"Eh? Oh… I felt sick so I left early. I didn't want to intrude on your fun so I left. Sorry I forgot to tell you," Hinata smiled nervously.

"It's okay." Kiba smiled at her.

"Don't act as if you even realized." Shino stated suddenly.

"Huh?" Hinata questioned.

"He met with this girl last night and didn't even realize you were gone until the last moment," Shino sighed. Kiba glared at Shino and Hinata just giggled. "That's okay. That's why I said I didn't want to intrude on your fun," Hinata laughed.

"So? Was she cute?" Hinata giggled.

"Very." Kiba grinned.

Hinata, Kiba and Naruto were in their seats. Hinata listened to the teacher, taking notes. Kiba on the other hand was texting on his cell phone. And Naruto just stared at Hinata. He itched just to touch her. Hinata felt someone's gaze on her and looked up. Naruto didn't turn his gaze though and Hinata blushed under his unrelenting stare.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Hinata Hyuuga! Outside, now!" the teacher called while the students giggled and chuckled. Hinata bit her lip, and took all of her stuff out of the room. Naruto followed suit. "Is this going to be a problem all semester?" the teacher questioned. Hinata was confused. "Is w-what going to be a p-problem?" Hinata stuttered.

"Okay, I understand young love and all, but can't you do this outside of school?" the teacher tapped her feet.

"Young love?" Hinata sputtered, suprised and almost... enraged.

Naruto deeply sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wet Dreams

Chapter 5: Crushing Dreams

Hinata was walking towards her locker. _Young love? What the hell had that been all about?_ Hinata shook her head for using the word "hell" in her head. She sighed. After the teacher had said that, she just gave them a strange look and then the bell had rung, thank heavens. Students scurried about, trying to get to the bus and Hinata was pushed around several times as usual.

Hinata, after quite a while, finally arrived at her locker. She opened it by putting in her combination, 43 29 11. She then started taking out the books into her backpack. Today, she didn't have to rush because she was going to join the SHINOBI club. Hinata finally put the last heavy textbook into her backpack before shutting her locker shut. The noise of the students had gone down.

Hinata put her backpack on and then was going to turn when she hit something. She looked up into clear blue eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something when he beat her to it, "I did say we needed to speak, Hi-na-ta."

Hinata tried her best to glare but apparently it wasn't really working so she stopped. "What d-do we need to speak about?" she asked him timidly.

He looked down at her for a while, looking her up and down for no apparent reason. "You might as well put your backpack down because this will take a while," he then stated suddenly. Hinata blinked a while before comprehending and putting her backpack to the ground.

"W-what do you want t-to talk about?" she asked.

"What do you think, Hinata?" Naruto barked.

Hinata flinched from the tone of his voice. "I-I don't know," she muttered, her head bent down as she started fidgeting with her fingers. There was an awkward silence before Naruto grabbed her fingers suddenly. "Stop that! It's annoying!" he yelled at her as her head bent down even more.

"God! Are you always this annoying?" Naruto groaned.

Hinata took her fingers away from him and then looked up, glaring at him. "Are you always this rude? If you want to speak, then speak! If not, stop wasting my time! I have better things to do!" she yelled at him without thought to her actions. Naruto stilled at the sudden change of tone and then he just sighed.

He leaned against the locker, one hand over his face.

Hinata then turned red from embarrassment at what she had just said. She put her finger to her lip to try and calm herself down. "I-I…" she spoke softly. He sighed once again and then stood up straight, the hand now away from his face. He stared at her. Hinata put her hand down to wring them together.

"No… I'm sorry, Hinata. It's just that whenever a guy looks at you…" his gaze traveled down her length and then back up to land on her lips.

Hinata shivered at his longing and fiery gaze. He moved a step closer to her. Hinata was frozen solid, unable to move her feet to run. He was so close to her. The smell of him… it smelled of _male_. It made her dizzy with longing and it shook her to the core. She wanted so badly to just turn and run. But his gaze held her still, as if it held some sort of spell over her.

He was in front of her, one hand on her shoulder and the other at her waist. Hinata trembled at the feeling and the _thought_ of him touching her.

"Hinata…" he caressed her name like a lover. His voice was deep and it sounded strain, as if he could hardly control himself, much less his voice. Hinata shut her eyes close as she let the sensation of the moment just run over her body. She could just feel him, barely restrained, against her and wanting her as much as she wanted him.

These sensations were crazy. It wasn't right for a person to feel this much longing. Surely she would die of this desire. He laid his lips against her, gentle and soft at first. He then probed her lips open, putting his tongue in. The feeling of it was deep and invasive. She opened her lips wider, allowing him more access. She slid her hand up his shoulder, encouraging him to continue without knowing what she was doing.

He then moved from her lips suddenly as if something inside of him had jerked him away from her. Hinata protested softly at the motion but then she saw that his eyes were squeezed shut as if he were in pain and suffering. Hinata stared in bewilderment when he snapped his eyes open, staring at her with intense and raw passion. Hinata couldn't breathe.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Images of their past life flashed before both of them.

(A/N: Okay this might get confusing but this is where they really aren't themselves and their past lives take over for this moment. Italics means past life)

_Naruto could feel the burst of energy running in his stomach. He had never before felt this excited in his life, even when he was training or when he was learning a new move. The sensation was killing him and yet he needed it to live. He needed it to do what he was going to do._

Naruto stared at her. "Hinata… this sensation is killing me and yet it is the only thing keeping me alive." He murmured softly.

_Naruto stood before Hinata, a smile on his lips. He closed his eyes and could imagine the other Hinata. She was so beautiful and always smiling that timid smile of hers. She looked adorable and angelic._

_He was an idiot to not notice her for all these years. And now… she was everything to him. Without her, he would have never lived. Before he knew these feelings, he just merely existed without anyone to love him. And now because of her gentle and kind soul, he was finally alive and warm. No longer would he be cold and longing for a fire. But when she left him…_

"You're so beautiful. Because of you, I have meaning. Without you… I was nothing," he declared with sincerity showing in his eyes.

Hinata could hardly breathe as he stroked her with his words.

_We did not have the life we should have had, Hinata. You are my compass in life. You are the frosting on my cake. You are the oxygen I breathe. The mere words of I love you are surely not enough. And I lost you. I let you die. But I promised you that I would have you in the next lifetime. I promised you that our ending would be happy. And this time, you will not die on me. I will not allow you to._

"Hinata… become mine. I am nothing without you. You are the frosting on my cake and the compass of my life. Please accept me." He asked her. His eyes were raging with sorrow and sadness. Hinata felt her heart clench as she remembered that line from her dream. She opened her mouth, trying to get air into her lungs and her eyes were watering with tears.

_We will have each other. We belong to each other. I will have no other, Hinata. I just wish that… I just wish that we could have been together longer until we turned gray and old. But life was not so kind. I was cursed with the Kyuubi and even this boy here is cursed with it. But I make this promise that I will protect you. I do not think that I can handle your death a second time._

"Naruto… yes," she cried on his shoulder. _It was he!_ It was her Naruto from her dreams. Hinata cried, feeling a sense of relief. He was real. He wasn't just a memory. He stood before her. He remembered!

_Take care of her. I will watch over you both but I do not think my soul will last any longer. When you find your happy ending, my soul will finally rest. Until next time… I will visit again._

Naruto felt strange. He looked down on the crying Hinata. His head felt woozy. He couldn't remember what had just happened. "Hinata…" he asked. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Naruto… I love you," she smiled at him.

Naruto felt the air get knocked out of him as those words floated to his ears. Love him? They barely knew each other. He desired her but… love? "I-I… Hinata, I've gotta go." Naruto ran away from her. Hinata stared in shock at the running Naruto.

And then she felt the tears rush up again. She was still in shock but she knew she had to get to her club soon.

She wiped her tears away and started running in the opposite direction.

The SHINOBI club was a club to help students sharpen their ninja skills and the goal of the club was to make every member pass the Chuunin and Jounin Exams. If you were a regular student who wasn't in this club, you couldn't take these Exams until college but this club was made so that students could have the opportunity to become successful shinobi.

Hinata sat on the dirt floor. Tenten, Lee and Neji were beside her. The club never had a lot of students because most students didn't want to become shinobi anymore. The few students who did were mostly from old traditional Shinobi families like the Uchiha or the Hyuuga. Even Shino and Kiba were in the club but today they couldn't attend because of something else they were doing.

And the head supervisors of the Shinobi Club were Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei.

Suddenly a whirlwind of dust came running towards them before stopping in front of them. The dust cleared and Hinata felt like choking. "Is something wrong, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked her as he saw the expression on her face. Hinata sneezed, "Just the dust." She smiled as she coughed.

"I made it on time, right?" Naruto smiled at Kakashi.

Hinata hid herself behind Neji and Neji looked at her strangely.

"Sit down, Naruto," Kakashi stared and Naruto pouted before sitting down.

"Okay, this is the SHINOBI club. If you are not in the right club, you may leave right away," Gai-sensei stated.

No one made a move.

"Okay let us get started then. For the first day, we will assign each student a sparring partner. Each month, we will switch sparring partners," Kakashi declared as he looked at all of the students. "There are 30 students total. There will be 15 partner groups. Now, I will hand out a piece of paper. There are 30 pieces of paper but only 15 numbers. You must find your partner that has the same number." Gai-sensei yelled as he handed out the scraps of paper.

All the pieces of paper were handed out. "It seems that Tenten and me are partners," Neji stared.

"You probably cheated with the Byakugan, huh?" Tenten whispered. Neji just grinned and Tenten sighed. "Well, we are partners… in _everything_. Besides, I don't want to work with someone else," he declared.

Tenten just giggled.

"Could you guys be any more obvious?" Hinata smiled.

"Obvious in what?" Lee asked, confused by the conversation.

Tenten laughed out loud.

"What number do you have, Hinata?" Lee smiled. Hinata smiled back and then said, "3. What about you, Lee?" He looked down at his number before looking up again with sad eyes.

"5," he cried.

"What number do you have, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked up and smiled, "3, sensei. Hey sensei, will we be learning a lot of stuff?" Naruto grinned.

Kakashi sighed before saying, "Yes, Naruto. Why don't you go try finding your partner?"

"Hai," Naruto grinned.

Then his grin faded. He stood still before moving towards Hinata.

Kakashi just stared and then sighed before going to Sasuke and asking how he was doing.

"Hinata," Naruto called. Hinata flinched from hearing his voice before turning around. "Hey…. Um, what's your number?" He asked nervously. "3," she replied, looking at him defiantly. Neji noticed this but didn't say anything.

"Hey! Me too!" Naruto laughed nervously.

The day ended rather abruptly. Naruto had never before felt so guilty or strange. He went home and then slept on the bed. Boy was he beat. He was so tired. Everything didn't go so well with Hinata. Naruto grimaced at the memory.

He shut his eyes. He needed to get some sleep.

_Naruto opened his eyes. He saw a white ceiling and then he shot up from his bed. He felt something stir beside him. Naruto stared at a sleeping and naked Hinata. "Naruto… go back to sleep," she muttered. Naruto blinked several times. _

_"Ummm just go to sleep, Hinata," he stated before getting up. _

_Where the hell was he?_

_Naruto realized then that he was naked. He blushed at his thoughts. He looked around for some clothes. He put on a pair of blue boxers and started to look around, trying to figure where he was. This place seemed so familiar somehow but he couldn't put a finger on it._

_He wandered down the hallway and into the living room. He looked around. It was neat and tidy, something unlike him. This place couldn't be his. He was a pretty messy guy. Then he thought about Hinata. But she seemed like those clean freaks… maybe the place belonged to her. Naruto sighed._

"_Naruto…" a voice yawned._

_Naruto turned at the sound. It was Hinata in a huge orange shirt. "Hinata… where are we?" he asked her._

"_Your place… are you okay, Naruto?" she asked as concern crept into her eyes. He smiled nervously at her. "Yes, I'm fine. I just felt kind of dizzy is all," he laughed. She walked up to him but he moved a step backwards._

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

"_Nothing." He said._

_She moved a step forward and he moved a step back. "This isn't like you. What's wrong?" she asked._

_"I- I… I just can't deal with this anymore! I can't deal with you anymore!" Naruto yelled. Hinata was shaking and the tears were silently rolling down her pale cheeks. "I knew it… you're still in love with Sakura, aren't you?" she whispered._

"_Hinata… I didn't mean that. It's just… I need a break. All of these feelings…" Naruto broke off._

_Suddenly his dream became pitch black and cold. _

"_Hinata?" Naruto called but he got no answer._

"_You really are an idiot," a voice stated._

"_Whose there?" Naruto yelled._

_"The Kyuubi lives inside of you.. inside of us. And all my life, I was hated for it. But one day… Hinata came. And she loved you… she loved me so much. I just didn't realize it," the voice declared._

"_She loves us so much. She's so gentle and pure. And it's scary sometimes how much she is willing to sacrifice for us," the voice grimaced._

_Naruto kept silent, listening. "We've never had that kind of love, you know. Not from our father, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Sakura… no one has loved us the way she has. And you're going to throw her away? You know, it took me forever to realize just how much I loved her. I was so angry, so angry about everything. But then she came along and life… life became just easier just having her around me…"_

_Naruto clenched his fist. "But I still wasn't happy having her just as a friend. I was upset, angry and I didn't know what I wanted. When I learned that she loved me, I couldn't believe it. Who could ever love me? And Hinata… she tried so hard to prove itto me. She wanted to become worthy of me. I couldn't believe it. She's almost died so many times. I was so scared for her."_

"_I often remember seeing her in the hospital bed after her training. She just tried so hard to be worthy of me. And I still denied her for so long. And when she… only at the end did I realize how much I loved her. How much must your Hinata work for you to realize how much she loves you? How many wounds must Hinata have before you accept her?"_

"_People shouldn't have to work so that other people may love them. You should love her without consequence…"_

"_Love her… cherish her… honor her. Savor what time you have with her, Naruto. This Hinata might not be so forgiving..." The voice whispered. _

Naruto shot up from bed and sweat running down his temple. He leaned forward, his hand on his face.

Wet Dreams

Chapter 6: Shocking Dreams

_She was in a dark and shaded room. And in front of her was a table. She became curious. This dream was very hazy. All of her dreams in her lifetime had always been so clear and "real". But this dream was different. On the table, there was box. _

_She walked towards it, her curiosity becoming more powerful._

_She opened the lid of the box. She now realized the color of it. It was dark red; gleaming brightly as suddenly a light loomed over her head. When she finally threw away the lid, she realized what was inside of it. An hourglass stood in the box. Hinata grabbed it into her hands, lifting it up to eye level. And then she saw that the sand was running out. She gasped at the meaning, dropping it and breaking it._

_Suddenly from the shadows of the room, snakes formed from black fluid. Hinata could feel her heart beating quickly as they surrounded her, hissing. Then a pathway was being made, Hinata trembling with fear and anxiety._

_A large snake with strange symbols of its body came hissing and smiling at her in an evil manner. And then it came quicker. Hinata was frozen with fear as it came at her, biting her left hand._

_Hinata made a silent scream in vain. She shut her eyes as the feeling of pain ran over her body._

_When she opened them, the dream had changed. She was no longer in that room. She was in the dark woods._

_The sound of silence surrounding her frightened her. Something wasn't right. The charged natural instincts screaming at her were overwhelming. It was ringing at her, trying to hint at her of danger. The ring was alarming, making her body tense and nervous. She was never good when she was nervous. And this wasn't just some training exercise… this was her life on the line. She couldn't die. Not yet…_

_Hinata took a step forward, the kunai held tightly in her fist. The night was the darkest she had ever seen it, the branches and woods around her howling with fear and anxious energy._

_The mission had been to kill a Lord. It was an A ranked mission. Her team had consisted of Sasuke, who had to deliver the blow, Sakura, the team medic, Shino, the spy who managed the timing, and herself, the scout to make sure no one was following them and to keep her eyes sharp of the enemy. Unfortunately, she hadn't seen the enemy quick enough._

_Shino was badly injured and Sasuke was protecting Sakura and Shino's injured body. Hinata had put sent them ahead, trying to stop the enemy from getting her teammates. They had been reluctant and Sasuke even more so because of his promise to Naruto but… it had been her fault._

_She wouldn't let these people kill her. She had also promised Naruto. _

_Suddenly something glinted metal came flying at her with such ferocity that she…_

Hinata woke up, jumping up from bed in shock. Sweat was running down her face and her breath was uneven. When Hinata realized her surroundings, she sighed in relief. She looked at the clock. It was time to get up for school.

Today, something wasn't right. That dream crept her out.

Never before had she had a dream like that. The symbolism was scary. The box, meaning a cage or no way out. And the hourglass, meaning she had no time left. It was a symbol of death. And then the snakes… in dreams, they meant that she or someone she knew was going to get pregnant.

But when it bit her on the left hand, that meant that most likely she would get pregnant and her child would be a dead born because it was on the left hand, not the right. Hinata shivered in thought.

This dream scared her. She had always believed her dream but never before had they been this negative. Something was coming into her life and it was going to be bad. She just didn't know what or who.

Hinata went straight to her first class. She still had time left but she just felt sick to her stomach. This sensation was overwhelming. She didn't know what to do. She entered the classroom, not looking up.

When she was fully inside the classroom, the door closed behind her.

She snapped, turning around so quickly, and her heart beating so fast, she dropped her books. After that dream last night, she was so nervous and anxious. But it was only Naruto standing there, a confused look on his face. "Hinata?" he questioned.

Hinata could feel her heart slow down but still, she was wary of her surroundings. "Thank goodness, it's only you, Naruto," she breathed out. Naruto stared at her strangely. "Hinata… let's talk," Naruto stated nervously with his smile.

"Sure… umm… let's talk," Hinata replied, looking around her nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, confused at her actions.

"N-no, no. Everything's fine… just fine," Hinata replied, staring at him with wide eyes. Naruto took at step forward, then bent down to pick up her books.

"Well… about yesterday… well, I just want to apologize since the day I met you," Naruto stated as he picked up her books then rose up.

"Oh… sure," Hinata replied, biting her lips and tapping her feet.

Naruto stared at her as she continued her actions. He put the books down on the table and then touched her forehead. Hinata snapped her head to his direction at the coolness of his touch. "You're burning up," Naruto said. "I-I'm fine," Hinata stuttered.

"No… you're flushed and burning up. You're not fine, Hinata," Naruto shook his head. "I'm fine!" Hinata snapped. Naruto was amazed by her hazy glare and anger but it just showed how sick she was.

"No, you're not, Hinata," Naruto stated sternly.

He grabbed her wrist and took several steps before she pulled back. "Don't touch me!" she yelled at him furiously. Naruto lost his temper. He dragged her against him forcefully and without consideration.

"Look, Hinata! You're burning up with fever. And I'm trying to take care of you. Do you have that type of tone with people who care about you? And never tell me to not touch you! That's like telling me to stop breathing or to somehow go deaf on sheer willpower. I can't do it!" he yelled.

The minutes ticked by with both of their heated bodies pressed against one another.

Hinata continued to glare at him. Naruto sighed, trying to calm himself down. He could hardly believe he just lost his temper at a sick person. "Come!" he yelled, dragging her out of the room. She followed without protest.

Hinata was sent home with a temperature of 102 degrees. And Naruto was frustrated with her. She was so goddamn stubborn. And he had been acting nice to her, too. Not like his usual style with her. But she always made him lose his freaking control. And he didn't like it.

It made him so angry that she could make him snap like that! Of course how could you expect him to stay calm _around_ her?

The next day, Naruto felt guilty for treating Hinata like that. Especially when she was in that condition. Hinata hadn't come back to school yet. It had been about an hour after school already. So what if she deserved it? He should have had more control of his emotions around her.

So, he made his own special ramen just for her. And he was in front of her large house right now. It was only right that he bring her ramen noodle soup to make her feel better. He felt like such a jackass.

The gate was opened and then Naruto walked the long road to her door. When he reached there, he rang the bell. Neji instantly opened it in surprise. "Naruto," Neji breathlessly replied, as if he had just run 1000 laps around Konoha.

"Hey Neji. Just wanted to give this to Hinata," Naruto smiled. "Since she's sick and all, you know?" he declared the obvious.

"Oh… um sure," Neji smiled nervously. Naruto looked at him weirdly as Tenten pushed him aside.

"Hey Naruto," she greeted.

"Um… hey Tenten," Naruto greeted back.

"Wanna come in?" Tenten invited. Naruto nodded nervously, stepping inside and taking off his sandals. "Oh? Can you give that Hinata yourself? Neji and I gotta go get some groceries," Tenten smiled at Naruto.

"Sure. Where's her room?" Naruto asked Neji. "But…" Neji replied as Tenten interrupted, "Upstairs, all the way left down the hall then a right and she's the first room," Tenten grinned as she pulled Neji out the door.

"Oh… okay," Naruto smiled, waving bye at the odd couple.

_Were they a couple?_ He thought to himself. _How would Tenten know Neji's house so well otherwise?_ Naruto scratched the back of his head as he went up the stairs. The house was sure large, even compared to his own mansion.

Following Tenten's instructions, he arrived at the room. The house seemed empty while walking by and he sure hoped this was the right room. He opened the door. On the bed was a sick and pale Hinata. Naruto blinked a few times before realizing it was she. Then he walked all the way inside, closing the door behind him.

She was asleep, obviously. But she pale, sweating and mumbling things. He tried to listen harder, walking closer with each step. When he was finally at her bed, he put the soup down at her table. He put his ear next to her mouth, trying to listen.

"N-Naruto…" she whispered. Naruto blinked in recognition of his name. "Please…" she whispered. Naruto moved his head away from hers. She was dreaming about him?

Then suddenly… she opened her eyes slowly. Naruto stopped breathing. And then, she smiled at him sweetly of which she had never before done.

"Naruto," she smiled sincerely, happy it seemed to see him.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, a warmth spreading from his chest at the sincerity and affection in her eyes.

"You know I love you, right?" she smiled, closing her eyes.

Then she didn't open them again as Naruto kneeled, frozen to every cell in his body. "Hinata?" he whispered, shock, pleased, and curious more than ever.

Wet Dreams

Chapter 7: Shattered Dreams

_Italics =_ past life speaking

I know this is a weird statement, but when I went back to read some reviews that people left behind quite some time ago, some referred to me as man or boy, although they might have said it simply as a phrase, it still makes me laugh. Sorry, this is completely irrevelent, but I just want to point out that I'm female if some people were confused.

**To basically recap everything if you don't want to go back and re-read the story:**

Hinata is a girl that has had dreams of Naruto and her past life all her life. Within the last month or so, her dreams have become more… sexual in nature. Finally on the first day of school, she meets Naruto Uzumaki, a boy who looks exactly like the one from her dream. Of course, she scares him because he believes her to be a stalker of some sorts because she draws an exact image of him on paper before they even meet. Of course, he can't help his strange and powerful feelings and curiosity of this girl.

On the same day he meets her, at night when he goes to sleep, he has his first past life dream of him and her. Thinking it to just be some wet dream, he's suddenly very afraid of Hinata, possessive and extremely confused by his reaction to her. He scares off some guys who think it might be fun to mess with Hinata before he runs away from her and hides in the bathroom. He makes up some excuse about catching a perverted disease from his family and denies his strong natural attraction to Hinata Hyuuga.

A week or so passes as their dreams increase in different directions, his are sexual and hers are romantic.

At a random party, Naruto sees Hinata dancing with two men and becomes extremely upset and possessive, still in a very confused state about his feelings towards Hinata. He punches the two men and chases them off. After yelling at each other, he shuts her up by kissing her. Hinata runs away after pushing Naruto away. The next day, after school is over, Naruto catches Hinata near her locker. Even more confused and angered at his sense of confusion of Hinata and his strong feelings towards her, he begins to yell at her rudely, demanding attention. Losing her own temper, she yells back. Soon after this, Naruto's past self takes over his body, saying things that the real-life Naruto doesn't know he's doing.

Hinata realizes that this Naruto is the one from her dream and feels a sense of relief and happiness. However, Naruto snaps back into his body and runs away after she confesses her love. Later that night, Naruto gets a warning from his past life in the form of a dream. That same night, Hinata had an extremely bad dream of death and being caged and pregnant.

She goes to school feeling sick and fevered. Naruto sees her in class and they yell at each other again. He takes her to the nurse and she gets sent home. Feeling bad for yelling at her, he makes her his special ramen noodle recipe and takes it to her house. With the help of Tenten, Neji leaves the house. Entering the room with his special ramen, the first thing that she utters is: "Naruto, you know, I love you, right?"

He replies her name in a shocked and curious whisper.

"Hinata?" he whispered, shock, pleased, and curious more than ever.

Her eyes opened and then widened as she stood up in bed.

"N-Naruto…" she exclaimed, putting her hand to her mouth as she realized what she had just said. His curiosity died however as panic over took.

_Love _him?

How could she _love_ him? None of this made sense! With that thought in mind, Naruto stood up and ran out of the room.

"Wait! Naruto!" Naruto heard her scream, but not even her cries could stop the panic rising inside of him.

As soon as he hit outside, it began to rain, lightly so at first until it poured and then the rain seemed to beat itself into him. He was soaking wet, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. He felt so confused. He just kept running. Ever since _she_ had come into his life… nothing made sense anymore.

From the moment he met her… from her shyness to her declarations of love to her dancing with those men. He didn't understand anything. What was worse was that he didn't understand… himself. How could someone he barely knew… had never lain eyes on before… affect him so much? Make him feel so much all at once?

Why did he have such strong reactions to her?

Running… something he _hated_ people for… running away from the problem… this wasn't who _he_ was. He hated himself… why couldn't he meet this problem head on? Out of character… she made him out of character. He was never afraid… he always headed straight into the problem and he never gave up until he accomplished his goal. She made him… weak and he… couldn't deal with it. She made him… afraid.

How?

Without him even knowing it?

He didn't know where he was or how long he had been running for. Tripping over something in the grass, he fell straight into the dirt. Laying face straight into the dirt, the blonde felt his heart constrict, tightening… he couldn't breathe… why couldn't he breathe… he needed to breathe.

"**You know I love you, right?" she smiled, closing her eyes.**

The not-so-distant event brushed against his mind, faintly, hauntingly so... but like the Gentle Fist style, with just a brush, it was more than enough to do some damage.

And then it clicked… all his frustrations and struggles… it let itself out as he began to sob. Trembling into the earth, shaking as if he were the one who had been abandoned, Naruto did the only thing he knew how to do; he ran rampant with his emotions, unleashing them as the rain fell and tried to wash it away.

Overpowered by the rain, by his fickle heart, he became drowned in his suffering and confusion.

Time passed by agonizingly until even time became numb, until Naruto could feel nothing but emptiness. Naruto stood up, trying to brush at the mud on his clothes.

"Naruto!" someone screamed and Naruto turned around to see Hinata, beautiful and pitiful in all this rain.

He took a step back.

"P-Please… p-please, N-Naruto," she was crying.

Crying for him? Why should she cry for him? He was an ass… had been an ass to her. Why would she follow him here? Didn't she have basic common sense? Looking away at the ground, he felt like such a fool. Thunder streaked the skies as rain continued to beat them down as if it were angry at them. He could barely see her outline as thunder continued to streak.

"You shouldn't be here," he said as he looked up at Hinata, into her pale beautiful eyes.

"W-why? A-am I not g-good e-enough?" she continued to cry, sobbing almost so wretchedly that it tore him inside out.

"_You're still in love with Sakura? Am I still not good enough?" Hinata screamed at him._

"Don't say that," Naruto clenched his fist.

"Why? I-It's the truth, isn't i-it?" Hinata looked up at him.

"_Why did you even go out with me in the first place?" she continued to scream at him._

"Get out of my head!" he clutched his head with both hands.

"N-no! I won't!" Hinata harshly stated to him. "I won't leave you alone! I never will! Call me a psychotic stalker if you will!"

"You're insufferable," he looked back up at her and stalked forward.

"You're an a-ass!" Hinata replied angrily, pointing at him with her index finger.

He stood in front of her and glared down at her, hoping to hell, he intimidated the frail girl that had such a strong hold over him. "Why are you here?" he asked her. Silence stretched between the odd pair in the rain. Hinata stared at the ground, unable to meet Naruto's gaze.

Suddenly, Hinata chuckled coldly, as if she didn't mean the gesture.

"You're r-right… why am I here? I-I'm a f-fool after all," Hinata declared.

"_I knew it from the beginning…I know that you only got with me to get Sakura out of your mind," she whispered so softly Naruto could barely hear her. "But do you know why I said yes? Do you know why? Why I've given myself, everything, to you? Even if you don't return the sentiment?"_

"Why?" Naruto asked her.

"Why am I fool?" she replied, looking up at him defiantly, challenging him and everything he was.

"Because_ yo_u mean _the _world _to_ me_,_" both Hinata's said in unison. "Unlike you, I'm not afraid to – "

He didn't know what made him do it...

He didn't understand half the things that were happening here tonight...

The damn rain didn't help anything either!

Naruto grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. Warmth spread across his body, even as the rain continued to pound on them. The feelings he had for her… it was unexplainable and the truth was that it really didn't matter anymore. This was surely the right thing to do…to feel Hinata against him, in this horrid rain. He needed her and he was really too tired to keep fighting it anymore. He felt lost, had felt lost for quite some time, but maybe… maybe she would be able to help him be on the right path again.

He deepened the kiss and tightened his arms around her. He felt that if he didn't hug her any tighter, he might die. To feel her skin against him… he wanted more than just a stupid dream. He wanted more than just sex… he wanted Hinata.

She pushed him away, looking at him with teary eyes.

"S-stop… don't hug and kiss me… _d-don't_ act l-like you c-care!" she screamed at him.

"You're not being fair," Naruto said suddenly, looking down at Hinata, beautiful and shivering Hinata.

"Like I care? You're cruel, Hinata. You think that I don't care?" he asked her.

"Ever since I've met you, the moment I laid eyes on you, sitting in your desk, drawing your stupid picture… something came over me. I didn't know what it was at that time… I'm not even sure how this is possible," Naruto looked at her meaningfully.

"I dream about you every night… I think about you all the time… I haven't been myself at all ever since I've met you! It tears me up inside to think that… you can break my composure so easily with a simple glance or gesture! A person shouldn't have so much power over someone else!

"Tell me now that I don't care! Tell me that I don't care about you… you who have come to define a part of me I didn't know even existed… you, who can shatter me so easily!" he demanded, hoping to hell that she understood him.

Hinata stared up at him with her unfathomable eyes.

Silence stretched between them as Naruto waited for her answer as desperation filled him.

**Wet Dreams**

Chapter Eight: Real Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - unfortunately

HERE IT IS (TEARS): THE LAST CHAPTER OF WET DREAMS!

_Suddenly something glinted metal came flying at her with such ferocity that Hinata wasn't able to dodge it as it pierced her lower abdomen. Suddenly, she was hit from behind. Hard… the shock of the attack spread across Hinata's body as her eyes widened in surprise and pain. She tried to get up to only realize that she was in such a horrible state, she could barely even move. Now, more than ever, she was incapable… she was worse than weak, she was helpless. _

_But all she could think to herself was: the baby… what about the baby…_

_Tears began to well up in Hinata's white eyes as she fell to the floor, clutching her stomach with her pale hands. _

_Dark pools of blood began to form between her legs and flow from the wound on her stomach. A light drizzle of rain began to wash everything away, slowly sprinkling onto her skin like soft cherry blossoms, the sign of love and blood. _

_Her baby…_

_Naruto's baby…_

_A symbol of their love…a love that was already dead…_

_A symbol that's life is being threatened._

_Hinata was cruelly kicked onto her back and she looked up, with unshed tears in her eyes, at a Cloud Ninja, a ninja from the same village that had killed her uncle, Neji's father… who wanted to steal the power of the Byakugan…_

_The rain became harder, trying to crush Hinata under its will, rinsing away the tears of this damaged little girl. She blinked again and again as the rain stabbed into her small body. The blood drops from her wounds were becoming one with the rain and tears, washing away as soon as it came out. _

"_P-Please… my…m-my baby… d-don't hurt my baby…" she cried, choking, clutching her stomach. _

_She let out a sob as more blood gushed from her wound and from between her legs to only fade away into the downpour. She tried to hold her legs tightly together as if that would save the child in her womb, but desperately failed. Instead, she began silently praying to whatever gods that would take the time to listen to save her child… to save her…_

"_You guys go on ahead. I'll deal with this one," the one standing above her said as he put his foot over her stomach, pressing down._

_Hinata let out a painful scream, trying to protect her baby by pushing his foot away but to no avail. The evil man just pressed his foot deeper into her wound, using his other leg to step down on one of her hands. _

"_A member of the Hyuuga family… your dead body will be very useful in my village," the evil man laughed as he pulled up one of his legs and pounded his leg into her stomach. Hinata cried out again in agony as more tears and blood flowed from within her body._

"_I presume you're the heiress that my father tried to kidnap many years ago… your father killed mine and instead of doing the proper thing of giving your father up, the Hyuuga clan gave us instead some branch member. Well… it seems that my luck is about to change: the Fates have given you and the dead child in your womb to me. Today… I fulfill and complete my father's last mission," the ninja snarled bitterly down at the helpless and dying woman._

"_Please… m-my baby's innocent… d-don't don't do this… p-please…" she strangled the words out against the sound of the rain._

_He lowered his hand, grabbing the kunai out of her forcibly as she cried out in pain. _

"_My father's dead because of you. Nothing you will do or say will stop me," the man snapped at her, holding the shiny weapon above her heart._

_Was this really it?_

_Hinata closed her eyes shut, squeezing out more tears, imagining Naruto's beautiful eyes and how their child would have had just a slight tinge of the same blue… she closed her eyes and imagined how life would have been if they had gotten married… how hard it would have been, but how it would have been worth it… every hardship and pain would have been worth the small happiness she could have gotten if things weren't turning out this way. _

_Suddenly, inside of her, Hinata felt it struggle one last time before… she strangled on the thought, but was unable to deny to herself that it was dead…_

_There was no more chance to save it…_

_Hinata had failed her child… just the same way she had failed everyone else in her life._

_She began to wail like a child herself, unable to hold it in anymore. Hinata's pride was thrown out of the door as Hinata began to cry louder and louder. Her child was dead already, inside of her. She had been unable to protect her precious baby, the only thing that was connecting her to Naruto._

_Dead… it was dead!_

"_J-just kill m-me," Hinata squalled, not caring whether she lived or died anymore._

_She was already dying inside…._

_There was no point in living no more. Her purpose and joy had already left. All Hinata could now was follow it… follow her child into the afterlife._

"_With pleasure, heiress," the evil man growled as he took the kunai and plunged it into her weak heart._

_Hinata opened her eyes and her mouth, exhaling as everything began to slow down. The coldness of the rain had already wiped away all warmth from her body… her blood was draining away into nothingness and her heart was beating so softly, Hinata couldn't even feel it as her vision began to darken. Hinata closed her eyes and waited… waited to die in peace._

_Everything… her entire life flashed before her eyes. Hinata remembered when she had first seen Naruto on the playgrounds of Konoha. She hadn't known then how much she would come to depend and love him… all she knew was that Naruto seemed so full of life and energy, unlike her, who was already beginning to crumble under the will of the Hyuuga Clan. Slowly, she began to see other things about him… his unrelenting determination and will… how Naruto pulled pranks for attention… how soft-hearted he was and how tough he pretended to be. _

_She remembered the Chuunin Exams… she remembered how he encouraged her, how she was slowly realizing how much Naruto meant to her… _

_The memories of his pained and deadpan eyes as he returned without Sasuke by his side… the missions that followed after… the two years that he left… how cold Konoha had been without him and how, no matter how hard she tried, she continued to fail as her confidence only began to falter more and more._

_She remembered when he returned home and how even more shy she was. _

_The recollections of his kisses… when he first asked her out… how she fainted… how his touches lit her on fire… the pleasure of their lovemaking… the arguments… the insecurity as he began to drift from her side to Sakura…. The day she learned that she was pregnant….the day she caught him with Sakura… the day that she told him that she was pregnant and how he told her to get an abortion and how they were over. _

_All of this flashed as the life from her body began to fade away…_

_She heard a scream and someone suddenly was clutching her body, but she could barely feel it._

"_Hinata… oh, Hinata," the person wailed._

"_N-Naruto?" she whispered._

"_Please… don't d-die on me. I-I… God, H-Hinata," Naruto began to cry, clutching her tightly to him as if that would keep her soul from leaving physical form._

"_Please…" she hushed the word._

_Then she opened her eyes slowly. Naruto stopped breathing. And then, she smiled at him sweetly of which she had never before done._

"_Naruto," she smiled sincerely, happy to see him for one last time. _

"_Yes?" Naruto asked hoarsely as warmth spread from his chest at the sincerity and dying light in her eyes._

"_You know I love you, right?" she smiled, closing her eyes._

"_Hinata? Please!" Naruto choked out, sobbing as he held her corpse tighter to his as if he could will her to live again._

_Darkness enveloped her completely._

Hinata had woken up from this dream afraid and shocked. Even more shock when the real life Naruto was standing next to her bed. He had run away from her, perhaps unable to handle how much she loved him, just like the one from her dreams. Hinata realized that this was her last dream… she would never dream again… she would never go back to that time. Her dreams, beautiful and frightening, were going to be gone forever.

The old Hinata had died in Naruto's arms with a dead child inside of her… with no hope for the future…

Naruto was a boy who had never truly loved the old Hinata for who she was. He had loved her because she loved him… Naruto had loved her because Hinata was available, because she was willing to do anything for him, just the same way that the old Naruto was willing to do everything for Sakura. Naruto had empathized with Hinata's position because he felt the same way the old Hinata had towards Sakura.

Silence stretched between them as Naruto waited for her answer as desperation filled him.

This Naruto standing before though… Hinata felt that he really loved her? Why else would he be so confused and afraid?

Thinking carefully, Hinata began to form words.

"All my life, I've had d-dreams of you or rather another Naruto… of us… from our p-past lives. I think you know what I'm t-talking about, too. All my life, I've l-loved that Naruto, the one from my dreams. He's everything to me… he _was_ everything to me. You… you're almost completely different from him. You might possess his body, but you aren't him. You're mean… you're impatient… possessive… confused… but one thing I guess you have that the other Naruto doesn't have is that you seem to really love me and I'm n-not going to lie when I s-say that I think I can love you t-too."

The rain continued to pound into both of them.

Naruto looked at her, restraining himself as Hinata continued on:

"I don't want to love y-you because you're someone from my past life… I want to love you b-because of w-what we have n-now… because of who you are today, not who you were back then… d-deep down, I've always known that the other N-Naruto has n-never completely loved m-me. His affection for me w-was more like a pity."

"But you… you seem to have fought against your feelings, something the other Naruto would have never done. Anything he felt, he openly showed and quite promiscuously. Because of his openness, I knew that he was lying when he was with me. But you… you're so much different. Anything that gets too close to you and you snap and hide from your feelings. It only shows me that you care so much, you're afraid of it. You care for me a lot deeper than the other Naruto could have ever cared for me. And so, with your permission, I'd like for us to start over from the beginning," Hinata smiled up at the real Naruto, her real Naruto… her real dream-man.

The dreams she's had for all her life… they were nothing compared to real life. Hinata knew now that she needed to move away from dreams and realize just beautiful and satisfying reality was, flaws and all. While Hinata knew that she could never forget the dreams, she also knew that she needed to move forward and live _her_ life, differently from the other Hinata, who died so tragically.

The rain began to lighten up until it was only sprinkling.

"Unlike the original Hinata… I'm not as weak… I have a temper… I'm a lot less negative thinking than the original Hinata… I'm not as afraid of life as she is and this is why, I want you to try to love _me_ because of who I am now too, not because of the past Hinata."

Naruto stared at her with a mixture of soft surprise and openness.

"So what do you say?" she cocked her head cutely.

Naruto lifted his lips into a smile and his beautiful blue eyes lit up.

"I think that I would like that very much, Hinata," he replied with a wolfish grin.

The rain stopped falling as two people, who were about to embark on a _real_ journey of love, stared at each other with fresh and new eyes.

Somewhere, a spirit disappeared, fading away to finally rest in peace, once and for all.

**THE END! **

FINALLY! THE END! IT'S COMPLETED!

EL FIN!

**Final Author's Note: **

This story has taken a lot time to write. Originally, I didn't know how to end it at all and Naruto's character had never meant to be so… out of character. I had actually wanted him to be more loving and considerate of Hinata, but I ended writing him up as somewhat of an ass. But, fortunately, I realized that he isn't meant to be completely in character – he's different from dream Naruto and I wanted Hinata to realize this, just as I realize this that _their_ love is completely different from their past lives, even if it is their past life that made them first meet.

As you'll notice, there is rain in both scenes of when past Hinata dies and when Naruto and Hinata talk. You'll also notice that the rain is trying to wash them away or crush them under the rain's will. This is to show that the rain wants to wash away their unclean love and it only completes its job at the end of the story.

As for the past Naruto that comes to visit Naruto at the end of chapter 5, just to clear things up, when he says "The Kyuubi lives inside of you… inside of us," he's not saying that the present Naruto is a tailed-beast host. What the past Naruto is saying is that the Kyuubi and him being a host has affected the past Naruto and these affects have gone on to live inside of present Naruto. The Kyuubi's existence inside of the past Naruto affects present Naruto and Kyuubi can never be erased from them and that is what he meant by that.

Also, if you're wondering, I have it that past Naruto only truly begins to love Hinata after her death and appreciate her completely. When he dies later on in his life, then will he try to make sure that the reincarnated Hinata have past Hinata's memory so that present Hinata can learn from past Hinata's mistakes. The reason why you never meet Hinata's soul is because her soul and body has been completely reincarnated, as opposed to past Naruto, who only had his body reincarnated and not his soul. That's why current Naruto doesn't dream completely of all his memories – he can only dream of what past Naruto allows him to see. This also explains the locker scene and the last scene at the park when you have both past and present going on at the same time. This is also why present Naruto is different from past Naruto in personality.

Also note: present Naruto doesn't have such a strong reaction to Hinata because he feels what past Naruto feels – everything he feels in this story is because of his own feelings and not because of his past Naruto.

THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW YOUR FINAL COMMENTS! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AND THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT!

THANK YOU AGAIN!

Also: I might add an epilogue, just to tie any lose ends together, but that might take awhile since I've been so busy, so no promises.


	2. Redux Chapter One: Perverted Dreams

**Author's Note:**

I know, right… it's been _forever._ But I'm back and I asked the plagiarists to put down my story and I haven't found another person doing it. I love and it's basically where I take out my frustrations, sexual or otherwise. I'm rewriting this story. I already have chapter four ready but I'll post it up later since my file is on another computer. I was only able to find this file because I kept it up on my email. Also, if you're into FF8 fics, check out my new story Home for a Seifer/Quistis romance story. It's not as crazy as Wet Dreams or as sexual, but I hope it'll do. Thanks people and I hope more people can read this story, since I love it so much. Chao! My sister, bittersweetXromantic is taking a break from FF – she's totally bummed out about her story _Orphans of Konoha_ and asked me to take on the project but I'm not sure since it's not my style per se, too much… problems that I don't know how to deal with yet but I don't know, maybe I'll give it a try.

I have to cringe sometimes when I look back at this story and wonder how the hell was I so horny, talk about hormones. I know, some people might not like the way I'm treating the redux and instead of making an entirely complete new file of it, which I don't want since it's annoying and the people who've read it before might not find out about it, I'm just simply adding on. I don't look at old reviews usually, but I went back today and looked and it felt marvelous and I realized just how much people actually _liked_ this story, which still sort of strikes me as strange. But I kept thinking about it: should one person really just ruin everything I've worked hard for? Hell no - whatever it's back, kids. I don't know how I should actually treat this, should I just make a new story and call it Redux: Wet Dreams or just add on? Please let me know if you're irritated or not. I'll going to add the old Wet Dreams back on and place it as Chapters 1-8, after I find it on my comp, but for now, please just be satisfied with a newer and re-done version of Wet Dreams.

Redux Chapter One: Perverted Dreams

* * *

_His smile wasn't fully curled, not even at a real angle to be considered a smile. His rough hands barely touched the skin of her bared shoulder. Hinata sat on the bed, her index finger curled and scratching at the cuticle of her thumb until it was tender red. Her toes curled and uncurled, over and over and yet there was not enough blood flow for warmth. His hand was now touching and weighing her pale-colored breast. _

_Her heart took a plunge in a pool of blood before emerging up again for air, again and again, screaming "Oh God!". Her mouth remained shut. He pinched her nipple slightly as if to test its texture. His mouth was slightly wide open but Hinata could only stare. Her body heated instantly as a viral infection had taken control of her. _

"_Hinata?" he whispered in question. _

_Hinata widened her eyes and could only slightly nod. He then took the other nipple into his mouth, seemingly as if to analyze more of her skin._

_"I…" she choked the word out. _

_His other hand suddenly held the area beneath her knee and then he pulled it away from the other knee. Naruto quickly dragged her against his bare skin. Member pulsing with blood flow and at her entrance, he did nothing to push it further inside her. Her vaginal muscles began to contort and she could feel a sticky fluid begin to flow down her inner thigh. Yet the invitation could not invoke him in. _

_"Naruto," she whispered in command. _

_His hand let go of her knee and traveled down slowly to her wet core, moving in a circular motion. She squeezed her hands in his hair, held on and then thought about pushing him away, again and again. Nothing seemed real. This couldn't be real… she was almost there. _

"_I-I'm…" Hinata panted but was again overcome by the motions of his fingers._

_That pressure in her stomach was building, building, higher and higher and higher and –_

"Beep, beep, beep," the alarm rang.

Hinata peeled the skin of her eyes open through sheer will, slammed her right hand on the alarm button and glared at the ceiling. Damn, another dirty dream again! Hinata turned to lie on her stomach. She tried to scream into her black pillow and utterly failed, only giving off groans and mumbles. Naruto's eagerness for all things sexual knew no bounds. Hinata could never say no to him.

The dark-haired girl was lying in her queen sized bed in a white and black themed room. The sun was high in the sky and entering the room through the white curtains with beams of light. Her hair was tussled all around her as playful snakes would be. Her Eeyore PJ's stood out as the only splash of color in the dark room. She closed her eyes and tried to think of less frustrating memories.

From the time she was a little girl, Hinata's dreamed of a little boy with violet eyes and a smile that would sometimes take up his entire face. The dreams hadn't been sexual until at least a couple of weeks ago.

Indeed, most were often composed of stalking his daily activities. He woke up at six every day, cleaned his room, took a shower and then took the Merchant's street to get to school at eight. He came home at three, played video games until five, ate at six, did his homework at seven and went to sleep at ten. Naruto hadn't developed the habit until he was at least eleven though. Before, it was just all over the place, doing whatever he felt like at whatever time.

In the dreams, she had a different identity and life. He finally became hers when she was seventeen. It had taken ten years of waiting, but to Hinata, she hadn't regretted it at all. They had met she was seven. He had saved her from a bunch of bullies and she had been dragged away by her angry nanny, who simply yelled at the boy instead of thanking him. He simply smiled and waved.

The villagers seemed to hate the boy whose gentle smiles knew no pain. If anything, his gentle nature and soft smiles irritated them even more. They probably felt the guilt somewhere very deep inside. More than likely, his parents had done something wrong for the villagers to scorn an orphan so.

However, it didn't stop her heart from running a marathon whenever she saw the orphan at the park or in the streets or watched him from the corner of her eye in the classroom. Hinata was mesmerized by the blonde-haired boy who seemed to leak out quiet and gentle optimism in every pore of his being. Even when people insulted him, hit him, he always got back up and smiled at them. If only he could lend some of his strength to her.

Hinata was a meek girl with sick looking skin and black-blue hair, both in her dreams and her real life. Her pale eyes only made her look creepier. Her family was the most powerful and influential in the country and yet as heir to such a family, she had to attend public school. Her father _hated_ her for her resemblance to her mother.

In real life, it's not so different except for the fact that there was no blue-eyed boy to highlight her days with his strength, she had a younger loving sister and her father was a rich businessman. Her father still hated the sight of her and her mother was still running across the country with a dozen men. Hinata wished, since the day the dreams started, that they would become reality. She wanted to be with the orphan boy so much. Wouldn't that be absolutely delightful?

It wasn't until she was eight in real life as well as in the dreams that she learned his name was Naruto Mathews. It was their first class together. She would watch and study him. Hinata knew all of his habits. When he was tired, he liked to rub the back of his neck. When he was irritated, he put his hands into his pockets. When he smiled the largest, she learned to not like it.

After a kid, who had heard tales of Naruto's parents who betrayed the country, taunted him about it, Naruto simply smiled so large that he had to close his eyes. The ugly bully jabbed the smaller boy's temple harshly and asked him what he was smiling about. Naruto held his smile as the boy hit him to the ground. Before Hinata could come and try to rescue him, the boy left with his goons. Hinata froze in her place. Naruto began sobbing into the dirt floor.

Parents told their children to stay clear of him. He was the orphaned son of traitors who had promptly been captured, hung and thrown into a ditch without a proper burial. She tried to speak to him but she would simply freeze and run away. Both of her fathers thought she was weak since she was meek and had a habit of stuttering through her sentences like a one-legged kid trying to run a 100-meter dash.

It was only when Hinata was fourteen that she finally had the courage to come up to him and talk. It was only "H-hi!" but it lit her up like no other. She was about to say_ one more word_ when she realized something. He simply smiled back, looking through her as if she wasn't there and then turned to look at Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno… the most beautiful and second richest girl in school; he was constantly watching her. Hinata had thought it was nothing or convinced herself that that was the case. However, Hinata could clearly see the longing in his violet eyes. It was the same sort of longing that she had seen in her own reflection. Her heart plummeted somewhere down into her brown ugly boots.

Since then, she simply watched him and tried to draw strength from his relentless strength. When she was fifteen in both worlds, Naruto asked Sakura out and was cruelly rejected… Hinata couldn't stand it. There was nothing good about Sakura other than her exotic looks! Nothing! How could Naruto fall for such a girl? However, because of her meekness and tongue-tied stuttering, she could never express her feelings for him.

For the next two year and half years, Naruto persisted in pursuit of Sakura. Then, he suddenly stopped. Everyone was perplexed, including a very depressed Hinata. Deciding not to question it, she was shocked to her very core when he turned his attentions on her with a simple "Hello." She had stayed in a daze for the rest of the day. It's been about two months since she had said yes to him after a month-long courtship. Hinata has never been happier, even if it isn't real.

However, Hinata has an on-going problem. Every night since a month ago, Hinata in the real world has suffered sexual frustration from the nightly torture of all their lovemaking.

_Oh well_, Hinata grinned up at the ceiling of her small room.

It didn't matter that every day she woke up sexually frustrated. Hinata wanted to capture every moment shared and unshared, real or unreal. When she was old in her real life, she would live on the memories. In her dreams, he would always encourage and cheer her on with his signature polite smiles and gentle voice. Naruto was the strongest person she knew.

It also helped that he had the body of a god. Hinata felt a nosebleed coming on. Sheepishly, she jumped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the first day of her senior year at St. Michael's Academy.

When she came downstairs, she took a few Nature Valley granola bars and went out the back door. Granola bars tasted like Heaven on the go and had kept Hinata going for just about her entire life. Her sister, Hanabi, was probably still asleep, considering that her school hours started an hour and a half later.

Her school was pretty small, only about 200 to 300 hundred people per graduating class. At school, if anyone was still keeping track, she was basically invisible. Hinata preferred the anonymity. It kept her sane.

Arriving at the front entrance of school, Hinata prepared herself for the stench of high school and its hormonal teenagers. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and went to her locker and put away her stuff. She didn't need much since textbooks hadn't been assigned yet.

Students had to go to homeroom to get their schedule for the quarter. Walking up the stairs, passing the blue lockers, where suicidal Goths who should truly just get it over with hung, passing the red lockers, where the preps who talked about nothing hung to the small bridge-like hallway that had a _beautiful_ view of high school brats and into her homeroom, Hinata let out a forced smile.

Coming forward to claim her schedule that was with other schedules, she quickly scanned the classes. Everything had gone according to plan then, except for Golf. It didn't matter much; there wasn't much she could do about the Golf. Her classes in order were AP Statistics, Honors English, Cooking and Golf. With that, she whipped out of homeroom in search of her AP Stats class, which was located in the west wing on the first floor.

Walking back down the stairs, past the Goths, preps and a couple basically having sex against a red locker, she went in search of the Room W101. When she got there, she smiled and greeted the teacher politely. The teacher smiled back and left the class room.

Sitting down in her assigned spot, she began to take out her sketch pad. Hinata, in her spare time, tried to always capture the essence of Naruto Mathews and always failed. Sometimes his eyes were too large or his smile too small or his face too round. It was hard to capture the _animation_ of Naruto. He didn't do much and yet he seemed alive, as if in some other dimension that Hinata could never reach.

Roughly, she sketched the shadows of his eyes and the smoothness of his cheeks as well as the prominence of his nose. Before she knew it, she was done with his face. Hinata then continued with his neck and down to his shoulders and then took a break to look at the rough sketch. Her drawing of him could do him no justice. In the picture, he had on a sincere and content smile.

"He's pretty hot, if I say so myself," someone said from behind Hinata on the right.

Gasping, she moved to the left and fell on her butt, taking down with her sketches and all of the loose papers of other sketches. She then turned up and looked into a face with violet-blue eyes, a prominent nose, smooth cheeks and blonde hair. He was just the same height with the same type of musculature. Hinata blinked several times to assess if this was truly happening, if he were truly here before her. When she realized that this wasn't her imagination, her heart ducked into the depth of North Pole's ocean and sunk to the bottom before jumping out like a drunken happy polar bear.

"Hello there," the person said. His crooked grin had an air of deviancy and wickedness. Hinata couldn't even nod her head as she took in the real "Naruto" leaning against the desk before her. Her throat constricted, her lungs squeezed pressure deep and heavy and her lips trembled at the sight of him. Hinata could almost feel tears about to burst out.

Well… that is before this person picked up a sketch of himself and looked at her with raised brows. Hinata, having studied Naruto all her life, had never before seen him wear such an expression. It knocked reality back into her. However, before she could get up and snatch the paper out of his hands, he cockily said: "Are you some sort of stalker?"

"I-I…" she began to only stop. In a way, Hinata could be considered a stalker, following Naruto for a number of years. In her dreams… but did fantasy make stalker-like qualities disappear? It had been a talent of hers to keep quiet and blend in to any wall. Stalking and finding Naruto at any time of day or night was the one thing she was proud and ashamed of.

However… his tone, his very words betrayed his meanness. He wasn't Naruto. Hinata felt the drunken polar bear flop get lost at sea and drown in the midst of nothing but water. This wasn't right…

"Look, I don't know who you are, but stop what you're doing. I see dozens of my image on these sketches. It creeps the hell out of me, you freak," his voice was harsh and cold. Her stomach squeezed and rumbled with poisonous air bubbles and dangerous mosquitoes, not butterflies. She put her arms in front of her and crossed them. He didn't recognize her at all.

"S-s-sorry…" was all she could choke out as she began to pick up her sketches quickly and hide them from his view. Jesus, she had been an idiot. She got a paper cut as she began collecting her tear-stained prizes and shame. The rose-colored images of him disappear as the tear drops began to wrinkle his paper face.

But it didn't matter how many paper cuts she got, how much pain she was or the amount of tears she cried because it didn't matter to this Naruto. He simply scoffed as he stared at this poor little stalker who tried to hide her shame and failed. After a while, he simply went to go sit at his seat next to hers. After Hinata sat in her chair, she wiped away her tears and tried to recompose herself by fixing her hair. She took a few breaths: exhale and inhale until she felt the flush of her skin disappear. She stood up with trembling hands and a slow gait as she plopped down into her seat.

Hinata tried to remember every sweet memory. Naruto's sweet smiles, his fierceness that took on any and all hatred… his purity that Hinata herself wished she had an ounce of. He was everything she wanted to be and couldn't, no matter what effort she put in. Naruto had given her strength to continue each day. She wouldn't let this person taint the real Naruto. Her love couldn't be touched by someone so horrible and cocky unless she _let_ him.

She put her hair behind her ear and glanced at the blonde boy next to her from the corner of her crystal eyes. She leaned forward and half-pressed her chest against the desk, making the girl look even smaller than she already was. He was flirting with the blonde haired girl beside him. The true Naruto would never share himself like that with some random slut who exposed her breasts to the world. Hinata snapped her eyes back to the front and immediately sat up with a ramrod posture. Hinata then quickly took out a notebook and pencil from her purple messenger bag. The teacher had returned. She shouldn't be dilly dallying around like some jealous fool.

The bell rang and the first day of school officially began.


End file.
